TeamWork : Le Souffle de l'Espoir
by ColorfulDesign
Summary: "Personne ne te croira Baldwin, tôt ou tard, tu te feras démasquer ! Les êtres vivants de cette galaxie ne sont pas aussi stupide que tu le crois ! Plusieurs d'entre eux vont te démasquer et t'arrêter ! Et même si tu détruis l'espoir de ce monde, d'autres le raviveront !" Ce fut les mots de Sonny BlackBones et il avait raison, le mot TeamWork va désormais prendre tout son sens !
1. Prologue

**TeamWork 2 : Le Souffle de l'Espoir**

Prologue : Utopia

**-Mes chers survivants de la Galaxie, vous êtes des miraculés, vous avez survécu à cette réaction en chaîne qui se démontrait par la destruction des planètes. Je sais que tous les fluides ont disparu et que le Galactik Football ne peut plus exister désormais, je sais que certain on perdu leur rêve et leur passion et je compte faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas trop marqué par cet événement. Pour la plupart d'entre vous, vous avez pu être évacués avec votre famille et vos amis. C'est là que votre chance se manifeste, car je suis là pour vous offrir un avenir, l'envie de ressentir de nouveau de l'espoir. Ici, sur Utopia, vous ne manquerez de rien, vous êtes sauvés de la destruction des planètes, nous allons prendre soin de vous, veiller à ce que vous soyez en bonne santé, à ce que vos enfants puissent s'épanouir, à ce que tout vos jours soient radieux. Pour cela, il suffit de suivre le cadre et l'esprit de vie d'Utopia et je vous garantis que vous ne souffrirez plus, que vous ne vous ennuierez pas et que vous aurez un mode de vie parfait. Suivez les règles de cette planète qui vous est offert, vous survivant de la galaxie ! Utopia est là pour rendre le monde meilleur.**


	2. Évasion

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elska** : Coucou ! Alors te voilà à suivre cette nouvelle fiction ! Comme tu dis, maintenant que tous les SnowKids ne sont plus là, qui va se dresser face à Baldwin ? Qui va se dresser face à ce monde qui n'est pas parfait du tout comme tu le dis et comme tu le verras... et bien la réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui je vous ai bien eu et je m'excuse d'avance pour mon sadisme ! Comme vous l'aurais comprit avec le titre, cette histoire est la suite de TeamWork ! Maintenant que Baldwin est à la tête de la galaxie, il faut trouver comment l'arrêter ! Cette histoire contiendra encore plus d'action et de suspense que la précédente, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira au moins tout autant ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez des reviews !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Évasion

Au beau milieu de la galaxie, loin de toute planète, un grand vaisseau se déplaçait en mode furtif, il était invisible aux caméras et à tous les détecteurs de la Technoïde. Le vaisseau était très grand et pouvait facilement accueillir une centaine de personnes et pourtant il n'y en avait que deux à bord. Voilà pourquoi à certains endroits, les lumières du Black Manta étaient coupées pour garder de l'énergie pour les réacteurs. Mais cette pénombre donnait une ambiance un peu triste, un peu lourde et surtout vide... montrant que les deux personnes à bord étaient bien solitaires... Le plus souvent c'était la salle du tableau de bord qui restait allumée. Et justement les deux pirates en question étaient là.

C'était deux personnalités complètement opposées, l'un était âgé d'un peu plus de quarante ans alors que l'autre avait à peine une vingtaine d'année. L'un était quelqu'un qui ne jurait que par l'informatique et les expériences alors que l'autre était un sportif de haut de niveau. Le plus âgé était en train de pianoter sur le clavier du tableau de bord, le dos bien droit et concentré alors que le plus jeune était avachis sur sa chaise, les pieds sur le tableau et les mains derrière la tête.

**-Bon sang, six mois qu'on tente d'échapper à la Technoïde et de retrouver la prison de Sonny et enfin on y est !**

**-En même temps cette fichue prison change de place toutes les vingt-quatre heures !**

**-Oui et ce n'est pas de la tarte pour que je la retrouve à chaque fois...**

**-En attendant tu l'as retrouvé, alors maintenant qu'on y est enfin, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'aborder cette prison.**

**-Justement j'y travail ! Mais il y a un champ de force autour, ainsi que plusieurs détecteurs de mouvements et de logiciel d'identification rien qu'à l'extérieur de la base. Il faut d'abord que je m'occupe de cela pour que tu puisses rentrer dedans Stevens. **

**-Alors fais ça pour que je puisse aborder la base Clamp, tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe dans la galaxie pour qu'on se dépêche de libérer Sonny et trouver une solution !**

**-Oui oui je suis déjà dessus !**

Le plus jeune des pirates, son masque et ses lunettes sur le visage alla se mettre aux commandes du Black Manta pour se rapprocher au maximum du champ de force alors que Clamp venait de se connecter au système de la prison. Il commença à tout forcer pour faire sauter ce champ de force ainsi que toutes les sécurités extérieures. De la sueur commençait à apparaître sur le front du scientifique et il buvait de plus en plus d'eau.

**-Bon sang dire que le petit pourrait faire sauter ce genre de système en quelques minutes !**

**-Quel petit ? **Demanda Stevens surprit.

**-Un SnowKids mais je ne préfères pas y penser car je ne sais pas s'il va bien...**

Stevens préféra hausser les épaules et ne pas poser de question supplémentaires, si Clamp ne voulait pas en parler, ça le regardait. Car après tout c'était vrai que ça faisait six mois qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, à tenter de fuir la Technoïde et de retrouver la prison où était enfermé Sonny. Six mois que Clamp n'avait aucune nouvelle des SnowKids, de Aarch, Artegor et Simbaï, ce qui pouvait être dur pour lui alors Stevens n'avait pas envie de l'embêter avec cela.

**-C'est bon le champ de force et les systèmes d'identification extérieurs sont coupés, on peut aborder la base !**

**-Alors c'est partit, il est temps de mettre un terme à la fausse Utopia de Baldwin !**

Stevens fit avancer le Black Manta pour aller se poser sur la base, il activa un magnétiseur de manière à ce que le vaisseau reste agrippé à la base, comme cela si celle-ci se téléportait, le vaisseau aurait toujours un contact avec elle. Par la suite le joueur mit une oreillette avant de prendre une arme laser et de faire signe à Clamp pour ensuite quitter le Black Manta et rentrer dans la base par un conduit d'aération.

**-C'est à toi de jouer le vieux, tu vas devoir me guider !**

**-Je suis justement en train de pirater toutes les caméras, pour le moment tu peux avancer, il n'y a pas de détecteur de mouvements !**

**-Cool ! C'est déjà cela !**

Tout en rampant doucement, Stevens avançait dans les conduits, guidé par Clamp. C'était assez étroit et il devait faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter le droïde noir de la base. Il tournait selon les indications de son collègue pour se rapprocher le plus rapidement de la salle de contrôle.

**-Stevens attends, à partir de là, il y a des rayons laser dans les conduits, tu vas devoir sortir de là ! Je finis de pirater les caméras et je te trouve une sortie.**

**-Ça serait super, je commence à avoir mal au dos quand même...**

**-Tu ne te pleins pas après les matchs quand tu as des courbatures pourtant... ?**

**-C'est différent.**

**-Mouais...**

**-C'est différent j'ai dis !**

**-Ok ok ! Bon bonne nouvelle, je peux prendre le contrôle des caméras un couloir à la fois, alors il va falloir être rapide à chaque changement d'angles ! **

**-Hey je ne suis pas dans un jeu vidéo !**

**-Les autres à Utopia non plus !**

**-Dire que je ne suis qu'un joueur de football...**

Stevens boudait un peu tout en ouvrant une plaque d'aération afin de tomber dans un couloir où les caméras venaient d'être coupées par Clamp.

**-Ok tu vas devoir prendre le couloir à ta droite, tu vas avoir exactement cinq secondes à mon signal pour changer d'angle, après les caméras où tu te trouves vont se réactiver et elles sont équipées de laser !**

**-Ça marche ! **

Et le parcours d'obstacle commença, une synchronisation parfaite était nécessaire pour réussir à aller jusqu'au bout. Stevens avançait prudemment dans les couloirs alors que Clamp piratait en temps réel les caméras pour laisser le champ libre à Stevens. La première étape était de réussir à aller jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, seulement elle était fermée par une porte blindée avec code à chiffre, il fallait donc la faire planter pour qu'elle s'ouvre ou du moins trouver le code. C'est plutôt dans cette optique là que le scientifique pirata l'ordinateur et les données de la porte alors que le capitaine de l'équipe des pirates était coincé dans le couloir en face.

Une fois de plus, Clamp serrait des dents et il avait chaud, le système de sécurité de cette porte était beaucoup plus compliqué que celui des caméras, une seule erreur et l'alarme se mettrait à sonner, alertant des renforts de la Technoïde et surtout cela mettrait Stevens en danger. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes de forcing sur les données, il put identifier le code.

**-Je l'ai c'est 45689, je vais te faire sauter les caméras et tu pourras y aller !**

Une fois les caméras désactivées, Stevens se rua vers la porte pour composer le fameux code que Clamp lui avait donné. La porte s'ouvrit alors il rentra dans la salle de contrôle, un petit sourire son masque était apparu.

**-J'y suis Clamp, qu'est ce que je fais !**

**-Tu as juste à placer la disquette que je t'ai donné dans l'ordinateur et on va rire un peu ! Par contre prépares-toi, le droïde va rappliquer !**

**-Et je dois le neutraliser pour récupérer sa carte d'accès qui ouvrira la cellule de Sonny ?**

**-Tu as tout compris !**

Stevens s'approcha donc de l'ordinateur et inséra la disquette de Clamp dedans, la suite fut une réaction en chaîne, l'écran affichait plusieurs messages d'erreur avant de faire un blue-screen. Les lumières s'éteignirent puis se rallumèrent plusieurs fois avant de s'éteindre définitivement, les caméras aussi s'éteignirent tout comme l'alarme.

**-Aaaah c'était un virus !**

**-Et oui, j'ai mis trois mois à le développer !**

Stevens grimpa sur une armoire et arma son pistolet laser. Le droïde n'était pas inclus dans le système de sécurité mais il y était connecté pour éviter ce genre de bug. Il arriva dans la salle de contrôle et regarda autour de lui pour trouver un éventuel intrus. Mais l'intrus en question était bien caché, il leva son arme et tira dans les câbles de sa nuque. Le robot grésilla avant de tomber et Stevens sauta de sa cachette pour récupérer la carte d'accès, il l'a fit jongler un peu avant de se diriger vers la porte.

**-Si je comprend bien, il n'y a plus de caméras, ni de détecteurs de mouvements, ni quoi que ce soit ?**

**-Oui tu as bien comprit petit !**

**-Là j'aime bien !**

**-Normal c'est facile maintenant !**

Stevens sortit de la salle de contrôle et partit en courant, toujours guidé par Clamp jusqu'à l'étage des cellules. Et au bout de six mois, l'ennui commençait à se faire sentir. Benett se mettait à chanter dès que l'envie lui prenait ce qui agaçait au plus haut point Artie qui même, en se bouchant les oreilles, il entendait toujours la voix de son collègue. Corso lui comptait une fois de plus les petites croix qui étaient imprimées sur les dalles du plafonds. Maddox lui semblait vraiment perdre patience, il tapotait ses doigts sur le dos de sa main, alors que Sonny était assit contre le mur, il avait les yeux fermés et il pensait à son fils pour passer le temps. Il était inquiet car il ne savait pas du tout où il était, ni s'il allait bien et ça l'angoissait au possible...

**-Je vous aies manqué ?**

Les cinq personnes levèrent tous la tête en même temps pour voir le jeune pirate, adossé contre le mur, l'air de rien.

**-Stevens !** Cria presque Sonny en se levant.

**-Lui même !**

**-Bon sang, dis nous que tu vas nous sortir de là, je n'en peux plus des chansons de Benett !** Avoua Artie.

**-Oui je suis bien venu vous sortir de là ! **Répondit-il en montrant sa carte, provoquant des cris de joie.

Stevens positionna la carte dans les lecteurs de chaque cellule et il libéra les pirates un à un. Ils eurent tous le réflexe de s'étirer et de respirer un grand coup, heureux d'être enfin libre.

**-Euh... je le libère lui aussi ? **Demanda Stevens en désignant Maddox.

**-Oui tu le libères ! **Répondit Sonny du tac au tac.

**-J'espère que tu n'auras pas à le regretter...**

Stevens inséra donc la carte dans le lecteur de la cellule du doc qui s'empressa de sortir, plus furieux que jamais, il grognait et ses poings étaient serrés.

**-Dépêchons nous de sortir, j'ai un scientifique à aller faire mijoter dans un tube à essai !**

**-Le Black Manta est juste au dessus Stevens ! Je l'ai déplacé, tu n'as plus qu'à utiliser la trappe du conduit d'aération au dessus de toi !** Parla Clamp dans son oreillette.

**-Très bien, alors c'est le moment de faire ce que les pirates font de mieux, partir au bon moment !** Avoua-t-il amusé tout en tirant sur la trappe. **Après vous !** Dit-il à Sonny tout en faisant la circulation avec ses mains.

Légèrement amusé, le chef des pirates emprunta le conduit en premier, suivit de Maddox et des autres pirates. Une fois à bord du Black Manta, Sonny comprit tout de suite comment Stevens était arrivé jusqu'à eux, en apercevant Clamp devant les ordinateurs centraux du vaisseau, équipé d'une oreillette.

**-Je savais que tu recevrais mon message.**

**-Sonny c'est bon de te revoir !** Avoua Clamp vraiment content.** Et je vois que tout le monde est là, mais pourquoi Maddox est ici ?**

**-Ça me fais du mal de vous avouer cela mais Baldwin m'a doublé.**

**-On a pas mal de chose à te raconter Clamp...**

**-Pas autant que moi Sonny... tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir !**

Perplexe mais surtout inquiet, Sonny préféra suivre les conseils de son ami, il alla donc prendre place autour de la grande table principale de la salle de contrôle, suivit par Corso et Maddox ainsi que par Benett et Artie. Stevens reprit son attitude un peu négligée, les pieds sur la table et les mains derrière la tête, quant à Clamp, il préféra laisser quelques secondes de silence avant d'entamer son discours.

**-Baldwin a réussit à provoquer une résonance, tous les fluides ont disparus...**

**-C'est ce que je me suis dis quand Maddox nous a avoué que les droïdes noirs s'étaient activés plus tôt que prévu pour évacuer les planètes...**

**-Ils n'évacuent pas les planètes à proprement parler...,** avoua Stevens. **Ils font croire que les planètes meurent et qu'il faut partir, si quelqu'un oppose de la résistance il est frappé, s'il tente de fuir il est tué... **

**-Les planètes sont vraiment en train de mourir ?** Demanda Maddox un peu surprit.

**-Bien sûr que non !** Répondit Clamp. **Cela fait six mois que nous tentons d'échapper à la Technoïde, contrôlée par Baldwin j'imagine vu que vous êtes là Duc Maddox..., et pour fuir, nous n'avons pas hésité à nous cacher sur les planètes et elles vont bien ! Le climat est juste un peu perturbé à cause de la perte de fluide... **

**-Donc les habitants des planètes sont évacués alors que la planète va bien, pour quelle raison alors ?** Demanda Corso de plus en plus dans l'incompréhension.

Clamp jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Stevens qui lui fit un signe positif de la tête, l'heure de la vérité était arrivée. Le joueur de Galactik Football prit une télécommande pour activer un affichage holographique d'une sphère.

**-Voici Utopia...,** avoua Clamp. **Une planète artificielle créé par Baldwin lui même, toutes les personnes qui ont été évacuées des planètes par les droïdes noirs se trouvent ici. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas trop réussit à pirater des données de ce lieu et on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait des gens... mais en tout cas dès que quelqu'un veut fuir, il est tué par les droïdes... Aujourd'hui toutes les planètes sont envahies de centaines de robots qui recherchent des survivants, s'ils n'émettent aucune résistance, ils sont évacués sur Utopia, dans le cas contraire, ils sont tués... Beaucoup de personnes ont été évacués sur le Génèse Stadium qui a d'un seul coup changé d'orbite il y a six mois, on ignore encore comment !**

**-Ça c'est mon œuvre ! **Avoua Maddox avec le sourire. **Quand je me suis fais capturer par Baldwin, j'ai enclenché un programme qui viserait à téléporter le Génèse dès que Baldwin l'aurait quitté, je savais que ce déplacement soudain de l'étoile de fer attirerait la curiosité des pirates, je me suis donc fié à vous car dans un sens nous avons le même but, protéger la galaxie ! **

**-Oui même si ce sont des méthodes différentes...**

**-Artie !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des commentaires !** Répliqua Benett.

Le plus jeune des pirates se mit à bouder, il estimait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tord, ou du moins pour lui ce n'était pas en contrôlant tout et en envahissant la galaxie de droïdes blancs qu'on protégeait la galaxie mais bon... ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à cela.

**-Si je comprend bien, Baldwin a récolté beaucoup de Multi-Fluide, il a fait une résonance, les droïdes se sont activés et ils attaquent toutes les planètes pour placer les gens dans un lieu contrôlé par la dictature de Baldwin...,** Récapitula Sonny en soupirant.

**-C'est ça...**

**-Mais comment il a pu faire une telle résonance ? Et ce qu'il l'aurait fait avec le Multi-Fluide, ça collerait si tous les fluides ont disparus, mais comment et quand l'a-t-il fait ?**

**-Justement Sonny... c'est là question... si on savait comment il avait fait cette résonance, on pourrait trouver un moyen de l'annuler, mais pour le moment, la seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est de trouver où est ce qu'il stock son Multi-Fluide. Si on arrive à détruire sa ou ses réserves, les droïdes resteront activés le temps d'une dernières charges de Multi-Fluide, par la suite ils perdront toute leur agilité, puis les réserves de laser de leurs armes etc...**

**-Alors on va commencer par faire cela ! Il faut retrouver cette réserve et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est sur Utopia ! Maddox, pouvez vous faire en sorte que tous les dirigeants de la Technoïde comprennent que ce ne sont pas vos ordres qu'ils suivent là ?**

**-Je peux oui en effet, il suffit que je réussisse à les contacter, par la suite on pourrait envoyer ma propre armée de droïdes blancs sur les planètes pour évacuer les derniers survivants sur le Génèse ! J'ai aussi assez de preuve pour faire enfermer Baldwin, à condition de l'attraper et de convaincre la population biologique de la galaxie !**

**-Ça je vais m'en occuper personnellement **! Répondit Sonny. **Mais chaque chose en son temps, il faut d'abord détruire le Multi-Fluide. Clamp, va rassurer D'Jok en lui disant que tu m'as libéré et que je vais bien ! **

Un blanc s'installa, le professeur, ancien staff de l'équipe des SnowKids jeta un coup d'oeil à Stevens dans le but de trouver du soutien mais le joueur haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi faire. Ce silence intrigua Sonny qui se mit à regarder intensément son ami, même l'attention de Corso, Benett et Artie était captée.

**-Clamp ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Le scientifique soupira tout en baissant la tête, connaissant son ami, lui cacher la vérité ou le laisser espérer serait cruel. Alors il préféra être franc.

**-Je ne sais pas où il est Sonny... On a réussit à quitter Akillian, mais les droïdes nous ont attaqués sur Shiloe, beaucoup de gens se sont fait tuer et d'autres ont réussit à prendre des navettes et je... je ne sais pas si D'Jok s'en est sortit... **

**-Tu n'es pas sérieux là... ? **Demanda-t-il inquiet, mais en voyant le regard culpabilisé de Clamp, Sonny comprit qu'il ne mentait pas. Il se leva et quitta la pièce pour aller se calmer tout seul. L'inquiétude venait de le prendre, il avait une boule au ventre et des sueurs froides. Cela faisait six mois que l'attaque sur Shiloe avait eu lieu, six mois que son fils avait disparu et que personne ne savait s'il allait bien... Et s'il s'était... par les droïdes noirs... non ! Il ne devait pas penser à cela, il avait certes perdu sa femme, mais jamais on ne lui enlèverait son fils !

Pas de panique, surtout ne pas paniquer, avec un peu de chance il était sur Utopia. Le meilleur moyen d'en avoir le cœur net était d'infiltrer cette fichue planète. Sonny soupira un bon coup en s'imprégnant du visage souriant de son fils avant de repartir vers la salle de contrôle du Black Manta, où le silence régnait toujours mais le chef des pirates s'empressa de le briser.

**-Nous allons aller à Utopia et infiltrer la planète. Premièrement on contact les dirigeants de la Technoïde pour que Maddox puisse leurs parler. Deuxièmement on trouve le Multi-Fluide pour le détruire et troisièmement, on arrête Baldwin ! Cette crapule a assez vécu en liberté je pense !**

**-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous BlackBones !** Enchaîna Maddox.

**-Alors c'est partie pour Utopia !** Parla Corso en prenant les commandes du vaisseau.

Oui c'était partit pour cette soi-disant planète qui protégeait les gens et leurs offrait un avenir. Mais qui en réalité n'était qu'une immonde illusion...


	3. Le vrai visage d'Utopia

Réponses aux Reviews :

**Elska** : Et bien coucou ! Encore une review de toi mais que de bonheur ! Oui comme tu dis je démarre fort et tout en action avec ce passage d'infiltration ! En même temps, je devais commencer cette seconde partie avec l'évasion de Sonny ! Baldwin est allé trop loin même si vous ne savez pas encore ce qu'est réellement Utopia ! Moi justement je trouvais que ça changeait de voir Stevens causer un peu x) Surtout qu'il à l'air de bien déconner avec Clamp ! Et oui si j'ai libéré Maddox c'est parce qu'il sera utile par la suite ! On arrive ensuite au sujet qui fache, Sonny qui apprend que D'Jok a disparu et qui refuse de croire à sa mort alors que pourtant la partie 1 de la fiction le démontre clairement... Pauvre Sonny... Maintenant direction Utopia comme tu dis et allons faire sauter cette réserve de Fluide ! :p

**Gwenetsi** : Coucou ! Et oui comme tu peux le voir Sonny et les autres pirates sont libres mais c'est en effet trop tôt pour sortir le champagne car les SK sont loin d'être vivant si je puis dire x) Bref voici la suite !

**Rollando35** : Coucou ! Oui je commence fort avec ma fiction comme tu dis ! L'infiltration c'est quelque chose que j'adore écrire ! En effet 6 mois se sont écoulés mais Sonny ne va pas tenter de retrouver les SK maintenant puisqu'il préfère d'abord mettre un terme à Utopia, Baldwin et au Multi-Fluide !

**Merci pour vos lectures ! Franchement je suis vraiment touchée que la première partie vous ait autant plu, du coup vous êtes à fond sur la seconde partie ! Et bien sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir la suite et encore une fois, laissez moi vos avis ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le vrai visage d'Utopia...

Dans une petite chambre d'une dizaine de mètres carrés, très blanche, murs et lit blanc, une fausse fenêtre diffusant un paysage faussement magnifique lui aussi, c'est à dire une plage avec une eau bien bleue et des vagues, une jeune femme à la chevelure aussi blanche et brillante que le lieu se réveillaient. Ses yeux turquoise s'ouvraient lentement alors que le réveil du matin sonnait. Elle l'éteignit et bouda un peu dans son lit, ne voulant pas se lever. Car après tout, rien d'intéressant ne l'attendait... Mais bon si elle ne se levait pas, elle allait se faire remonter les bretelles.

Tia sortit donc de son lit, elle portait un pyjama tout aussi blanc que le reste de la pièce, ce qui insupportait, elle en avait marre de tout ce blanc... Le blanc c'était censé être pur et doux, là c'était un calvaire car ça cachait une illusion... La jeune femme s'étira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour porter un regard de dégoût vers ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, car elle, elle savait que c'était un écran holographique... Mais les gens ici avaient l'air d'y croire visiblement... Comme à pas mal de chose. L'ex milieu du terrain des SnowKids soupira et partie à la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle prit des affaires décontractées, un jean et un t-shirt à manches longues et court au dessus du ventre bleu et blanc. Après une bonne douche, une séance pour coiffer sa jolie coiffure platine, elle s'habilla et quitta sa chambre en soupira encore plus que quand elle s'était réveillée.

Elle déboucha dans un grand couloir où plusieurs femmes sortaient de leur chambres. Tout le monde sortait en même temps, se saluant pour la plupart. Certaines femmes avaient le sourire, d'autres n'étaient pas réveillées et d'autres encore discutaient même avec joie. Mais pas Tia, elle, elle était encore surprise de voir autant de joie parmi ces gens, comment pouvaient-ils être heureux ? Elle baissa les yeux et continua sa route pour prendre un ascenseur qui l'emmènerait dans une autre section. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Tia était adossée contre le mur, les bras croisés, elle regardait ses pieds, jusqu'à ce que l'écran de pub se lance.

**-Bien manger est une bonne chose, mais pour garder la forme, je fais une heure de jogging et de musculation tous les soir !** Parla avec joie une jeune femme que Tia connaissait bien. **Garder une bonne santé est primordiale pour rester heureux !**

La jeune femme avait envie de détruire cet écran qui diffusait des pubs digne d'un mode de vie contrôlé jusqu'au bout... et le pire c'est que c'était Mei qui faisait toutes ces pubs, qui diffusaient tous ces messages ignobles. Mais Tia n'était pas dupe, loin de là...

Elle arriva dans une nouvelle section où cette fois des personnes de tout âge circulaient. Des enfants, des adultes, des hommes et des femmes. Là encore il y avait des rires et des discutions joyeuses, les gens semblaient aveuglés alors que c'était une prison ici. Oui Tia étouffait, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être ici, elle en avait tellement marre, ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause de cette fausse joie, sa tête allait exploser de cette vie de malheur qu'elle supportait depuis...

**-Mademoiselle, je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez du jus de pomme ou de mangue.**

**-Quoi j'aimerais du jus de kiwi !**

**-Je viens de regarder votre dossier, vous prenez trop de vitamine C ces derniers jours et vous négligez les autres, tout comme vous avez un surplus de lipides.**

**-Et alors ! Je vais bien et je suis jeune et sportive ! Si je veux du jus de kiwi et des tartines avec du beurre, c'est normal !**

**-Sécurité ! **Cria la cantinière.

**-C'est bon donnez moi du jus de pomme et du pain sans beurre... et demain vous me direz que je ne mange pas assez de lipide !**

La cantinière haussa un sourcil face à tant d'affront et servit Tia avec un verre de jus de pomme et quelques tartines médiocres avec un peu de confitures et un chocolat chaud. La jeune femme prit son plateau et fit demi-tour hors d'elle. Elle commença à chercher une place pour s'asseoir mais elle était tellement en colère qu'elle n'avait même plus faim.

**-Pour une histoire de beurre, observes donc ! **Murmura une voix dans son oreille.

Tia se retourna et eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant Rocket, il avait un plateau vide et le sourire lui aussi. Il partit voir la cantinière après avoir fait la queue comme tout le monde. Il passa sa main sur l'identificateur digital pour mesurer ses différents taux de son organisme.

**-Alors petite carence en glucide et en calcium. **

**-Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?**

**-Oui merci trésor !** Répondit en souriant la cantinière avec un énorme sourire, elle avait toujours adoré Rocket.

**-Et je ne vous ai pas vu hier, vous étiez où, j'étais triste !**

**-Oh tu es trop gentil ! C'était mon jour de repos. Je peux te servir autre chose ?**

**-Peut être des tartines avec du beurre ? Mais je crois que j'ai trop de lipides...**

La cantinières regarda autour d'elle pour voir où était les gardes mais ils étaient plutôt loin, alors elle s'empressa de mettre des tartines de pain avec du beurre sur le plateau du garçon avec un petit sourire malicieux.

**-Merci ! À demain matin !**

**-À demain trésor !**

Rocket partit rejoindre Tia avec un petit sourire de vainqueur, le plateau fièrement remplit de tartine avec du beurre. La jeune femme avait un visage bien moqueur et elle s'empressa de le taquiner.

**-Trésor... non mais ce n'est pas sérieux, elle t'appelles trésor ?**

**-Tu m'appelles bien p'tit chou toi !**

**-Parce que c'est vrai t'es chou !**

Rocket ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de mettre ses tartines avec du beurre sur le plateau de Tia, elle lui offrit un sourire de remerciement et l'embrassa même sur la joue.

**-Hey vous ! Séparez vous ! **Parla une voix de robot qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

**-Oui..., **murmura Rocket avant de laisser Tia seule et d'aller s'asseoir à une table où il n'y avait que des hommes. Mais pas n'importe quel homme, il y avait Mark à cette table. Rocket s'assit à côté de lui avec un petit sourire et commença à tartiner de confiture son pain.

**-Tu as bien dormis ? Je viens de voir que vous vous êtes fait remonter les bretelles Tia et toi...**

**-J'ai bien dormis, oui on s'est encore fait séparer... je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche mais c'est pénible... depuis six mois on se croise sans vraiment passer du temps ensemble...**

**-Ouais je sais... ça me fais de la peine pour vous n'empêche...**

Rocket esquissa un sourire face à la compassion de Mark. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part de les soutenir, il but son chocolat chaud et garda un peu le silence. De toutes façons il n'eut pas vraiment le choix car un des écrans géants venaient de s'allumer pour faire apparaître Mei, toute souriante.

**-Bonjour population d'Utopia, une nouvelle journée commence pour vous, merveilleux survivants. Souvenez vous, manger bien équilibré est essentiel pour une bonne santé. Suivez les règles qu'on vous impose pour avoir un rythme de vie sain. Et montrez à vos enfants la discipline qu'on vous apprend !**

**-Qu'est ce qui lui prend de dire cela... ?**

**-Elle le fait contre son grès Mark. Tia et moi on en est persuadée, elle est séquestrée et on lui force à dire tout cela et à faire des pubs. **

**-Et ça fait six mois que ça dure, je me demande où est Mei et si elle est bien traitée malgré tout...**

**-J'espère aussi...**

Les deux garçons finirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble avant de se lever et de continuer leur journée. Les journées se ressemblaient depuis six mois, c'était toujours les mêmes. Dures, ennuyantes et inintéressantes... Les deux anciens joueurs de football avait pu être ensemble avec Tia car ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir été dans la même navette six mois en arrière.

Ce souvenirs étaient encore bien frais dans la tête des trois joueurs. Après une attaque sur Shiloe que Rocket et Tia avaient réussit à fuir sans se faire blesser, ils avaient pu monter dans une navette où Mark leur avait fit signe. Ils avaient pu s'enfuir de cette planète, malheureusement pour eux, leur navette s'était faite aborder par un vaisseau remplit de droïdes noirs. Les robots avaient donc prit en otage les passagers de la navette pour le Génèse Stadium. Mais comme personne n'avait émit de résistance, les droïdes n'avaient pas ouvert le feu et les passagers s'étaient fait déporter sur Utopia. Ils avaient eu très peur, Tia n'avaient pas quitté les bras de Rocket jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient séparés à Utopia.

Car sur cette planète les couples qui n'avaient pas d'enfants étaient interdits. La proximité entre un garçon et une fille était interdite et l'excuse c'était qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de vivre pour toute la population si d'autres enfants naissaient. Alors les droïdes veillaient à ce que les hommes et femmes ne soient pas trop près. Mais ils ne surveillaient pas que ça, Utopia soumettait sa population à des règles très strictes et si quelqu'un ne les respectaient pas, les droïdes faisaient en sorte de leurs « rappeler » la bonne conduite à suivre.

C'est sur ce douloureux souvenir et ces six mois de règles injustes que les garçons allèrent continuer leur journée, dictée par des règles justement. Ils marchèrent lentement côte à côte jusqu'à une autre section de la planète, le lieu des livraisons. C'était ce qu'il devait faire tout les jours, des centaines d'hommes déchargeaient des caisses de nourritures, de vêtements et de matériel pour Utopia. Ils faisaient cela pendant trois heures depuis leur arrivée sur la planète, c'était fatiguant et surtout ennuyeux.

Tia aussi faisait un travail dégradant le matin, du moins pour ancienne joueuse de Galactik Football. Elle se retrouvait à la blanchisserie pour laver tous les vêtements, les draps et les serviettes attribués aux chambres. C'était long et c'était comme cela tous les jours depuis six mois... elle en avait marre. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était Mei qui l'inquiétait. Une nouvelle pub d'elle passait d'ailleurs.

**-Achetez les gel douche « Hope » car après ma séance de musculation du soir, j'aime bien garder la peau douce. Le gel douche « Hope » prend soin de votre corps !**

**-Mais pourquoi ils t'obligent à faire ça Mei... Ne t'inquiètes pas je trouverais un moyen de te sortir de là !**

**-Hey toi ! Au lieu de parler toute seule, fais ton travail ! **Lui rappela un droïde qui venait d'arriver derrière elle, elle fronça les sourcils et se remit à plier les draps qu'elle avait déjà commencé. Pourtant ses yeux se fermèrent, elle était vraiment inquiète pour Mei, elle savait qu'elle était obligée de faire cela contre son gré et elle devait trouver une solution. C'était sa meilleure amie après tout !

Utopia, un lieu d'espoir pour les survivants, tu parles...

* * *

**-Bonsoir à tous population d'Utopia !** Parla une nouvelle fois Mei à travers les grands écrans de la petite planète. **Il est vingt et une heure, toutes les personnes n'ayant pas d'enfant sont autorisées à s'amuser jusqu'à minuit. N'hésitez pas à prendre des cocktails tant que ceux ci sont en accord avec les différents taux de votre métabolisme. Et utilisez nos nouvelles salles d'Arcade ! S'amuser est nécessaire pour être heureux !** Termina la jolie brune en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Et effectivement la salle d'Arcade était remplie de jeunes personnes qui profitaient enfin de leur journée après un travail acharné et la séance de sport quotidienne. Et on pouvait dire, c'était la folie dans la salle d'Arcade, jeux de tirs, de courses et de combat à réalité virtuelle. Deux personnes devaient mettre un casque sur leur tête pour être transportées dans un monde virtuelle et combattre. Et c'est justement ce qui se déroulait en ce moment même, deux jeunes hommes avaient le casque sur les yeux, ils étaient dans une cabine et donnaient des coups de poings et de pieds dans le vide alors que le jeu leur montrait qu'ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre.

Les gens étaient un peu fou, encourageant et criant pour les deux joueurs qui se battaient. C'était vraiment de la folie, alors qu'une jeune femme, aux cheveux courts et noirs, attachés en queue de cheval, les yeux tout aussi noirs, était assise sur un muret un peu en hauteur. Elle avait les dents et les poings serrés et regardait ce jeu avec dégoût.

**-C'est n'importe quoi sérieusement... tout le monde est hypnotisé par ce jeu, voilà comment on dresse toute une foule... ça m'énerve ! J'en ai marre de ce lieu ! Ce n'est pas un lieu d'espoir !**

**-En attendant calmes toi Telsy !** Répondit une jeune femme, les cheveux longs et roux et coiffés en tresse, assise contre le muret où était surélevée Telsy. De ses yeux émeraudes, elle regardait elle aussi le jeu de réalité virtuelle. **Si tu t'énerves trop, tu vas te faire remonter les bretelles par les droïdes.**

La brunette se mit à grogner, elle qui avait un caractère si fort et aussi explosif quand elle s'énervait, devait admettre que Sasha avait raison. Un droïde avait de la force et si on allait contre les règles d'Utopia, ceux-ci nous coinçait dans un couloir pour nous faire passer un salle quart d'heure. Telsy garda donc son calme et continua de regarder le jeu.

**-Mais est ce que je suis la seule à penser que quelque chose ne va pas ici Sasha !**

**-Non tu n'es pas la seule ma petite...,** répondit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien à côté d'elle, c'était celle de Simbaï, l'ancien médecin des SnowKids. **Cette façon qu'ils ont pour qu'on mange de manière parfaite, au glucide prêt, à la vitamine prêt, c'est étrange, c'est comme si on voulait qu'on soit toujours en bonne santé...**

**-Et toutes ces séances de sport obligatoires, ces règles à respecter à la lettre... je m'en vais j'en ai marre d'être ici ! **Déclara la hacker avant de sauter de son muret pour quitter la salle d'Arcade. Sasha l'a vit faire et elle se leva à son tour pour la rattraper en courant, suivit de Simbaï qui ne voyait pas trop d'intérêt à rester là.

Elles venaient de rejoindre Maya qui était sur un banc un peu à l'écart de la foule pour lire un livre. Mais elle le lisait sans grande conviction, depuis six mois, elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à grand chose. Toutes les quatre n'avaient pas opposé de résistance elles aussi quand leur navette s'était fait aborder par des droïdes et c'était sûrement ce qui les avaient sauvé. Elles n'étaient pas dans du tout dans la même section que Tia, Rocket et Mark et donc elles ne savaient pas du tout si les autres personnes qu'elles connaissaient allaient bien. Et c'est justement pour cela que Maya n'avait pas beaucoup d'envie pour quoi que ce soit car depuis ces six longs mois, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son fils, de son D'Jok. Maya ne savait pas si D'Jok avait pu quitter Shiloe, s'il était à Utopia ou même s'il était vivant. Elle était tellement inquiète, son fils lui manquait, elle avait peur pour lui, si peur...

**-Maya, ça vous dit une partie de cartes avec nous ? **

**-Pourquoi pas, ça nous fera passer le temps !**

Sasha baissa les yeux en voyant Maya avec autant de tristesse dans les yeux, elle n'était pas mère, mais elle pouvait imaginer à quel point ça devait être dur de ne pas savoir où était son enfant. D'Jok n'était pas né des entrailles de Maya, mais elle l'avait accepté dès que sa vraie mère lui avait donné son bébé, elle avait créé des liens maternelles avec ce petit garçon, elle l'avait nourrit et surtout éduquée et par dessus tout elle l'avait aimé. C'était son fils. Et son fils avait disparu... pauvre Maya pensaient les trois autres femmes.

Sasha aussi pensait de temps en temps au rouquin, ce garçon avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié lui manquait énormément. Son sourire, sa confiance en lui qui revenait, son assurance, sa fierté, tout cela lui manquait. Mais même si elle était très attachée au garçon, la personne qui lui manquait par dessus tout et qui manquait également à Telsy était Abby. La jolie blonde qui était une part d'elle, leurs meilleure amie était portée disparue elle aussi. Les trois filles se connaissaient depuis sept ans et demi et elles ne s'étaient jamais séparés, elles n'avaient pas passé un jour sans s'envoyer de messages ou ce voir.

En fait les trois filles formaient la personne ultime. Si Sasha était la douceur et la gentillesse, Telsy l'humour, le malice et l'intelligence, Abby était la beauté, la sportive et la persévérance. À elles trois, elles formaient le trio parfait, inébranlable capable de tout faire même des miracles.

Mais Sasha et Telsy étaient loin de s'imaginer qu'Abby avait rejoint Ahito dans l'au delà... Que les deux rayons de soleil s'étaient éteint ensemble...

Les quatre femmes terminèrent leur soirée avec cette partie de carte afin de penser à autre chose que des choses tristes, puis elles avaient rejoint leur chambre respective.

* * *

**-Bien dormir c'est important pour garder une bonne santé et passer une bonne journée le lendemain. Suivez les heures de coucher et de lever d'Utopia pour avoir des heures de sommeil parfaites ! **Parla Mei tout en gardant un sourire splendide.

**-Et coupez ! C'est parfait ma petite, tu peux aller te coucher maintenant et dès demain tu recommence à diffuser les messages de Baldwin.**

**-Vous ne pouvez pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire cela ? J'en ai marre moi d'être enfermée et de toujours faire ces spots !**

**-Mais on ne t'as pas demandé ton avis chérie ! Estimes toi heureuse d'avoir une chambre et de la nourriture et d'être en sécurité sur Utopia. Toi au moins tu ne te fais pas prendre ton énergie, alors je te conseil de te tenir à carreau si tu ne veux pas qu'on te mêle à la population d'Utopia !** Lui cracha presque un certain Argonien.

C'était Cletus, l'entraîneur des Skyfall et aussi bras droit de Baldwin qui venait de parler aussi mal et avec autant de menaces à Mei. La jeune femme n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se taire car elle savait elle ce qui se passait réellement sur Utopia. Elle serra donc les poings, enragée de cette situation.

**-J'ai fini de nettoyer votre chambre, votre bureau et le bureau de son excellence Baldwin.** Parla une petite voix cristalline qui venait d'apparaître dans la salle.

**-Très bien, vous pouvez aller vous coucher toutes les deux, demain on recommence. **

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce sans aucun mot, sans aucun regard à l'Argonien. Elles allèrent dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient. C'était une grande chambre, avec un salon et une partie salle à manger où elles mangeaient à tous les repas. Elles avaient une salle de bain spacieuse avec une grande baignoire, un joli carrelage. Mais le plus joli restait la chambre, deux grands lits, avec une moquette douce et une grande garde robe. Mais même si elles avaient un appartement royal, elles s'en fichaient car elles ne supportaient plus la vie qu'elles menaient.

Elles s'étaient faites capturer par les droïdes et Baldwin les avaient tout de suite choisit pour ses propres intérêts. Zoeline passait ses journées à nettoyer les appartements de Baldwin et Cletus ainsi que leur bureau tout les jours. Elle était aussi là pour leur faire à manger, les servir et laver leurs linges. Elle était vraiment leurs bonniche et c'était dégradant pour elle... elle qui avait commencé des études d'écrivain pour écrire les mémoires des SnowKids tant elle était attachée à eux, elle se retrouvait à être exploitée. Et pourtant Zoeline relativisait et ne montrait jamais sa souffrance devant Mei, car pour la blonde au teint métisse ne mentait pas aux gens elle au moins...

Mei souffrait énormément de sa situation. Elle était le porte parole de Baldwin, chaque jour, elle répétait qu'il fallait suivre les règles imposées par Utopia, acheter les produits d'Utopia et elle devait avoir une attitude à encourager ce comportement, c'est à dire souriante et rassurante. Mais la raison de ces règles était très fondée selon Baldwin.

La réserve de Multi-Fluide de Baldwin pouvait se recycler grâce à... l'énergie vitale. Et comment cette énergie vitale était récoltée ? Pendant les heures de sport obligatoire et à travers les salles d'amusement comme la salle d'Arcade. Pour commencer, les gens achetaient les produits comme les shampoings, les gels douches et autres crèmes de la marque d'Utopia pour activer toutes les cellules du corps et les appareils sportifs récoltaient l'énergie des personnes, tout comme les jeux à réalité virtuelle, tout ces appareils aspiraient l'énergie vitale des gens tout comme la sphère du NetherBall avait aspiré le fluide des joueurs. Et c'était Mei, par le biais de ses messages qui diffusait cette attitude à avoir. Comme la télé qui diffusait des messages de propagande...

Tous les soirs, la jolie brune s'endormait déprimée de faire cela, de mentir aux gens et surtout d'être la cause de leur perte d'énergie...

**-Ce n'est pas toi la responsable de tout cela..., **murmura Zoeline en sortant de la salle de bain, en pyjama et une serviette de la tête. **On te force à le faire, ce sont les idées de Baldwin pas les tienne. Toi tu survis et tu as bien raison car un jour on va retrouver les autres !**

**-Sinedd me manque... j'aimerais bien le serrer dans mes bras... mes parents aussi me manque...**

**-Moi c'est Micro-Ice qui me manque le plus...**

**-Toute l'équipe me manque... Tia, D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Thran et tout les autres aussi... mais le plus dur c'est Ahito... ça a beau faire six mois, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que notre gardien s'est endormi à tout jamais... lui qui était si gentil, si drôle, si calme, si attendrissant avec tout le monde, ça va faire tellement bizarre de ne plus le voir... Je me souviens le matin pour l'entraînement il sortait de sa chambre pas du tout réveillé alors que Thran avait une de ses formes et moi j'adorais le taquiner en le prenant dans mes bras pour lui murmurer : « Ahiiiiiito debouuut » et il avait le sourire. Pauvre Thran... où qu'il soit, ça doit tellement être dur pour lui...**

**-Je suis tellement désolée... c'est vrai qu'Ahito était vraiment attachant...**

**-Aller si on veut lui faire hommage il faut penser au bons moments qu'on a eu avec lui !**

**-Et de ses magnifiques arrêts ! **

Mei lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'allongea sur son lit pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle en aurait besoin vu que le lendemain elle devait recommencer la propagande de Baldwin. Zoeline se coucha elle aussi car c'était une nouvelle journée de ménage qui l'attendait. Mais avant de s'endormir la jolie blonde regarda son poignet où se trouvait un bracelet avec des petites lettres en or dessus. Quelqu'un de très cher à ses yeux lui avait offert pour leur un an de couple. Les petites lettres dorées formaient un mot qui lui tenait tellement à cœur.

GoldenMice.


	4. Le vrai visage des Skyfall

Réponses aux Reviews :

**Elska** : Coucou ! Comme d'habitude, je suis trop contente de te voir et de lire ta review ! Je sais que j'ai mit du temps à faire ce chapitre mais le voilà enfin ! J'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire ces derniers temps et une petite baisse de morale mais j'ai de nouveau la forme et je suis repartie pour cette 2nd partie ! Pour répondre à ta review, en effet Utopia ne portent pas vraiment son nom, c'est malsain, vide, c'est le néant et la décadence, Tia n'en peut plus, elle ne peut pas passer de temps avec Rocket et puis je crois que celle qui est la plus énervée c'est de loin Telsy xD Bref le petit passage où Rocket se fait draguer par la cantinière était vraiment drôle mais c'est vrai qu'après on retombe dans la tristesse surtout avec Maya qui est morte d'inquiétude pour son fils... Comment ça nous avons la même idée de Mei pour la potiche de la pub, raah mais ton histoire devient de plus en plus intéressante ! xD Et oui à la fin Zoeline qui pense à son GoldenMice ! C'est vrai que sans eux, il n'y a plus beaucoup de SnowKids... bref j'espère que la suite te plairas ! Bonne lecture !

**Gwenetsi** : Coucou ! Je savais qu'avoir des nouvelles de Tia, Mei et des autres te feraient plaisir ! Et puis la vie ignoble sur Utopia à l'air de te marquer aussi visiblement... on n'aimerait pas y vivre... Normal qu'on soit comme Maya, inquiet pour D'Jok ! En même temps il s'est échoué sur Paradisia, lieu où se trouvaient tous les droïdes noirs, autant dire qu'il n'a carrément pas survécu... quant à Abby et Ahito eux ils sont bien mort, la fin de la première partie de TeamWork le décrit bien, Ahito sombre dans son coma et Abby se fait tirer dessus comme Sunja d'ailleurs... Reste à savoir comment Baldwin se fera arrêter... Bref bonne lecture ! J'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine review !

**Yonano** : Coucou ! Une nouvelle lectrice ça fait plaisir ! C'est vrai que la deuxième partie de l'histoire démarre fort avec l'évasion de Sonny, le chef des pirates serait-il une absolution pour la galaxie ? Mystère ! Entre Maddox qui risque d'agir et Stevens qui se l'a jouait espion c'est vrai que c'était drôle xD Bien sûr que Mei n'est pas emballée par ce qu'elle fait, elle fait ça contre son grès ! Elle fait ça pour que les gens soient vidés de leur énergie ! Et oui Ahito et Abby... Je suis contente que tu te sois autant attachée à Abby ! C'est vrai qu'elle était super mignonne, gentille et douée au foot cette petite blonde ! C'est vrai que la grande question désormais c'est de savoir où son Thran, D'Jok, Mice et Sinedd et si effectivement Thran est encore là et non pas dans la folie depuis la mort de son petit frère, de sa moitié... Voici donc la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Rollando35** : Coucou ! C'est vrai que le début est inspirée de The Island, car ce film m'a marqué, le début qui fait office de prison pour les clones alors qu'ils croient être des survivants... Bien sûr qu'Utopia cache bien des choses ! La révolte c'est pour bientôt crois moi ! xD Bonne lecture ! Et vivement ta review !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre sur Utopia, peut être le début d'une révolte, d'un plan pour s'échapper où des nouvelles du reste des SnowKids ! Wait and See !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le vrai visage des Skyfall

Ce matin était le début de la même journée depuis six mois. Du moins pour tous les habitants d'Utopia. Mais pas pour Tia, aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour pour elle. Aujourd'hui elle avait prit une décision. Elle s'était levée à la bonne heure, elle avait prit un petit déjeuner rapide et maintenant elle se dirigeait vers un des droïdes, les poings serrés, les dents serrées et le regard déterminé. Elle s'arrêta devant le droïde et parla d'une voix claire.

**-Je demande à voir le grand maître d'Utopia !**

**-Vas donc travailler humaine !**

**-On doit respecter les règles, je ne m'approche pas des garçons, je travaille bien alors je demande à voir son excellence, maître d'Utopia.**

**-Demande en cours.**

Le robot semblait traiter un ensemble de données dans sa mémoire, il finit par entrer en communication avec une personne, une personne qui dirigeait Utopia, c'était un Argonien.

**-Excellence Cletus, une humaine a une requête qui m'oblige à entrer en contact avec vous.**

**-Mettez moi en relation avec elle.**

Le droïde afficha l'hologramme de Cletus devant Tia et celle-ci fut extrêmement surprise de voir un Argonien devant elle, cela lui rappelait l'équipe des Skyfall qu'ils auraient dû mais qu'ils n'ont pas pu affronter en final à cause de la terrible demi-finale contre les Canids. Le match contre les Canids... Tia avait beau fermer les yeux, les douloureux souvenirs étaient toujours là... la mauvaise passe de Micro-Ice dans sa poitrine, la cheville foulée du petit brun, l'entorse de Rocket suite à sa chute dans les escaliers, le défenseur qui envoyait son fluide sur D'Jok et l'énorme chute qu'il faisait. Laya qui tirait avec son fluide sur Ahito et son corps qui percutait le poteau... Ahito... Les poings de Tia se serrèrent un peu plus en repensant que c'est cet acte qui avait affaiblit suffisamment Ahito pour que la perte de son fluide le fasse sombrer dans un coma infini... Pauvre Ahito...

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Même si Ahito n'était plus là, il avait laissé à Tia des magnifiques souvenirs, comme son sourire et son mignon visage quand il dormait. Et puis après tout, c'était lui qui avait trouvé le nom des « SnowKids » à l'équipe, et retrouver cette équipe pour qu'elle soit soudée comme avant était le meilleur moyen de faire honneur à son gardien. La jeune femme reprit donc ses esprits et s'adressa à l'hologramme.

**-Je suis la fille des ambassadeurs de la Lune d'Obia et j'aimerais parler au dirigeant d'Utopia.**

**-La belle Tia, milieu de terrain des SnowKids, que me vaut cette honneur ?**

**-Vous êtes le créateur d'Utopia ?**

**-Non moi je suis celui qui a cru en ce projet depuis le début pour sauver les populations de la mort des planètes.**

**-Alors laissez moi voir le créateur d'Utopia !**

**-Très bien. Droïde, conduisez la jeune Tia au bureau de son excellence Baldwin !**

**-Bien excellence Cletus !**

Le droïde prit la jeune femme par le poignet pour qu'elle reste calme et surtout pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas la malle. Mais pour une fois la jeune femme ne broncha pas, elle se laissa entraîner, car elle devait voir celui qui dirigeait Utopia, elle avait une idée derrière la tête et elle comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. Tia découvrit des parties d'Utopia qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, des couloirs qui étaient interdits à la population de la petite planète. Elle prit un ascenseur qui ne contenait pas de grand écran pour diffuser des pubs de Mei. Puis elle arriva à un niveau reculé de la planète et elle entra dans des salles luxueuses.

Des grands bureaux, une moquette bien blanche, un décor très moderne, des meubles bien rangés et brillants, un ton de lumière très agréable, tout pour un cadre de détente. Tia était impressionnée des lieux, ce n'était pas l'opposé d'Utopia mais c'était une ambiance clairement au dessus du reste de la planète. La jeune femme se positionna dans ce grand bureau et attendit que le maître d'Utopia vienne la recevoir.

**-Je fais une pause, j'ai soif.** Parla une voix dans une pièce à côté que Tia connaissait bien.

Elle se retourna pour voir Mei entrer dans la pièce. Leur regard se croisèrent et le temps s'arrêta autour d'elles, une émotion indescriptible les prirent, une émotion très forte. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, leurs yeux humides et l'expression de bonheur sur leur visage parlaient pour elles. Lentement mais sûrement, elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se serrant le plus fort possible. Après six mois d'isolement, d'actes ignobles qu'elle faisait contre son grès, Mei retrouvait sa meilleure amie. Après six moi à la voir à travers un écran, Tia retrouvait sa meilleure amie elle aussi. Et c'était bon, c'était tellement bon...

**-Tia... ce n'est pas vrai ce que je dis... on m'oblige...**

**-Je sais... je le sais, je vais te sortir de là, on va tous sortir de là !**

**-Tous ?**

**-Rocket et Mark sont avec moi et ils vont bien !**

**-Et les autres... ?**

**-Je ne sais pas par contre..., **répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

**-Je sais qu'ils vont bien, j'y crois ! Zoeline est avec moi, elle va bien aussi ! **

**-Mais c'est super ! Je vais vous sortir de là toutes les deux, j'ai une idée !**

**-D'accord... je te fais confiance ! Maintenant il faut que je te laisse, je suis trop surveillée, il ne faut pas qu'on voit qu'on s'est parlé !**

**-Courage Mei, courage !**

Après un dernier sourire, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, un peu plus confiantes et surtout un peu plus rassurées. Et à peine Mei était repartit pour parler à travers les grands écrans, le droïde noir revenait avec Baldwin dans ce grand bureau luxueux. Le professeur n'était plus ce qu'il était, il avait la tête haute, un sourire de satisfaction et beaucoup d'assurance. Le scientifique était fière d'avoir réussit. Tout de suite, il s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui serrer la main avec un immense sourire.

**-Bienvenue chère Tia, alors que me vaut votre venue ?**

**-Je voulais vous remercier de toutes ces règles que vous avez établit pour Utopia ! Je trouve qu'avec ce cadre, la population peut avoir un avenir.**

**-Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Je vois que vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez en étant ici, vous avez survécu à la mort de votre planète et vous me remerciez de cette chance que vous avez en appréciant la vie et en suivant la vision d'Utopia.**

**-Utopia nous a permit d'avoir une maison et un avenir, les gens devraient respecter cela !**

Baldwin ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction, c'est fou comme la population était docile, elle était si bien dressée grâce à ses règles, c'était bon d'avoir le contrôle sur tout les êtres biologique. Et cette jeune femme était la preuve qu'il avait le contrôle sur tout. Tia gardait son sourire de remerciement et enchaîna :

**-Seulement j'ai peur que des gens refusent ces règles...**

**-Comment ça ?** Fut soudainement intéressé Baldwin.

**-On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe après le couvre feu dans les chambres, il pourrait y avoir des rebelles...**

**-Et qu'est ce que vous proposez ?**

**-Mes parents sont les ambassadeurs de Lune d'Obia, ils peuvent vous fournir un budget pour poser des caméras dans toutes les chambres.**

**-Je vois... oui ça serait une bonne idée... Nous pouvons conclure un marché si vous voulez !**

Tia devint méfiante d'un coup, mais elle ne devait surtout pas le montrer, elle s'était fait violence pour ne pas faire un pas de recul. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête et elle avait besoin de ses caméras dans les chambres. Mei faisait des actes contre son grès pour survivre, pour pouvoir retrouver les autres et Tia aussi elle voulait retrouver les autres, plus que tout au monde. Alors elle serra les poings, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, elle savait qu'il y avait Rocket et Mark et que maintenant, elle savait même que Mei était de son côté.

**-Quel est votre marché ?** Demanda-t-elle sûre d'elle.

**-Le Galactik Football faisait partie de la vie, c'était un domaine inscrit dans les esprits de tout le monde. Et je pense aujourd'hui que la perte de Galactik Football fait beaucoup de peine aux survivants. Vous pourriez rappeler le goût de ce sport aux gens, en formant une petite équipe par jour et en disputant un petit match tous les soirs pour raviver cette flamme dans le cœur des gens. Et en échange, je m'engage à installer ces caméras pour un avenir encore plus sécurisé et meilleur.**

Tia se mordit les lèvres et semblait réfléchir, elle sentait le traquenard mais en même elle sentait qu'elle touchait au but. Elle ne savait pas où était les autres et ça commençait à la peser. Alors elle prit sa décision.

**-D'accord je ferais cela, marché conclut.**

Tia et Baldwin se serrèrent la main et au fond d'elle, elle avait fait un pas en avant. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette dictature camouflée, de cette illusion. La jeune femme aux cheveux platines sortit du bureau de Baldwin, guidée par le droïde noir, dans les couloirs, elle croisa une nouvelle fois Mei avec Zoeline, elle leurs fit un clin d'oeil et un petit sourire complice, qui voulait dire qu'une chose : « Je vais vous sortir de là ».

* * *

**-Chère population d'Utopia, la journée est déjà bien avancée et c'est bientôt l'heure de votre séance de musculation quotidienne !** Parla Mei avec son immense sourire à travers les grands écrans. **Pourtant j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent Tia, portant le numéro quatre, milieu de terrain droit de la légendaire équipe des SnowKids !**

À l'annonce de l'équipe des SnowKids, la curiosité des gens fut tout de suite captée, il suffisait de parler de Galactik Football et de la meilleure équipe pour qu'une chaleur prenne place dans le cœur des gens. Maintenant que Mei avait toute l'attention d'Utopia, elle reprit son discours.

**-Sachez que désormais, tous les trois jours, à vingt heure, des petits matchs de football auront lieu. Des équipes formées de personnes au hasard et dirigées par Tia elle même disputeront un match. Vous pouvez vous inscrire dés maintenant ! Si vous aussi vous voulez faire revivre le football, alors jouez vous même au football !** Termina la jolie brune avec un clin d'oeil.

Rocket et Mark avaient les bras croisés face à cette nouvelle annonce de Mei. Ils étaient septiques, Rocket était même inquiet, très inquiet. Il ne savait pas si sa petite amie s'était fait piégée ou si elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Mais il aurait les réponses à ses questions car Tia venait vers eux, un sourire fière sur le visage.

**-J'ai beaucoup de chose à vous expliquer !**

**-J'imagine oui...,** répondit Rocket toujours un peu inquiet.

**-J'ai vu Mei, elle va bien !**

**-C'est vrai ?** Demandèrent Rocket et Mark emplit de curiosité d'un coup.

**-Oui, elle va bien, mais elle est séquestrée avec Zoeline ! Et on l'oblige à faire ces spots sur les grands écrans...**

**-Ça je m'en doutais..., **murmura Rocket un peu furieux.

**-On a fait un marché avec Baldwin, celui qui a créé Utopia, des caméras seront installées dans les chambres pour voir si des couples se voient en secret, c'est moi qui ai fourni le budget pour ces caméras et en échange je dois faire jouer des équipes tous les soirs.**

**-Mais pourquoi tu as fais cela ? Nos chambres, c'est le seul endroit où on avait un peu de répit !** S'offusqua le milieu de terrain qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa petite amie.

**-Pour retrouver les autres ! Je vais m'arranger pour voir les vidéos et ainsi je saurais si mes parents, si les tiens et si nos amis sont sur Utopia. Avec eux on pourrait trouver un moyen de sortir et peut être que les matchs de football va les attirer jusqu'à nous !**

Rocket semblait réfléchir, l'agissement de Tia prenait tout son sens désormais. Depuis le début elle souffrait de ne plus être auprès de ses parents et du reste de l'équipe. Elle ignorait s'ils étaient vivant et ça l'angoissait au possible, en plus, elle ne pouvait pas profiter du réconfort de Rocket car dès qu'ils étaient un peu proche, les droïdes s'empressaient de les séparer. Et cette souffrance ne concernait pas que Tia, Rocket et Mark aussi étaient très touchés par cette solitude, leurs parents leurs manquaient, le reste de l'équipe leurs manquaient. Et bien qu'ils n'abordaient jamais le sujet, la mort d'Ahito était toujours présente...

Mais grâce à Tia, il y avait peut être une chance que cette équipe soit de nouveau réunie.

* * *

**-Bonsoir à tous, population d'Utopia ! **Parla une nouvelle fois Mei à travers les écrans géant de la planète. **Il est presque vingt heure et le premier match de football d'Utopia va bientôt commencer ! Comme promis, Tia sera à la tête d'une équipe et elle va disputer un match contre une autre équipe, sans plus attendre, accueillons les deux équipes !**

La figure souriante de Mei laissa place à un terrain de football où quatorze personnes rentraient sur le terrain dont Tia. Elle portait un maillot blanc comme tout ceux de son équipe alors que les autres portaient un maillot noir. Il n'y avait pas de numéro sur les maillots, comme pour faire un signe d'égalité, d'égalité de soumission selon Baldwin qui regardait ce match. Tia n'avait pas vraiment le sourire, elle avait peur, elle tremblait de peur car elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici, mais elle pensait très fort à quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui manquait, quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur plus que tout au monde, plus que cette mauvaise situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

**-« Maman, Papa, D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Sinedd, Thran, Abby, on est là et on va bien, faites nous signes si vous êtes sur Utopia ! » **

Visiblement Tia aussi n'avait pas conscience qu'Abby avait rejoins le gardien de l'équipe...

La jeune femme se retourna vers les membres de son équipe et retrouva vite son sourire.

**-Je sais que c'est la première fois que vous jouez, le plus important dans le football c'est le jeu d'équipe. Placez vous intelligemment et faites des passes, ne tirez que quand vous êtes bien placé ! **

**-D'accord !** Répondirent les six autres joueurs en cœur, plus motivés et heureux que jamais.

Tous les joueurs se placèrent un peu au hasard sur le terrain mise à part Tia qui s'était mise au milieu pour assurer à la fois en attaque et en défense. Le ballon fut lancé et les joueurs se ruèrent sur le ballon, les passes étaient maladroites, les tacles aussi et les tirs n'étaient pas cadrés mais les joueurs riaient beaucoup, ils se faisaient tous des sourires, s'encourageaient mutuellement, même entre joueurs blancs et noirs. Mais Tia elle, ne prenait du plaisir à voir les gens aussi heureux car elle savait que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, une vulgaire illusion pour mieux museler une population. Le football leur donnait l'espoir d'une vie heureuse alors que cette planète n'était qu'une prison. Tia le savait. Mei le savait. Zoeline le savait. Rocket le savait. Mark le savait. Sasha le savait. Telsy le savait. D'ailleurs, de toutes les personnes présentent sur Utopia, c'était bien elle qui était la plus folle de rage. Elle regardait le match, poings et dents serrés, elle regardait la population hypnotisée par ce petit match de pacotille mais qui leurs fournissait la distraction nécessaire pour ne pas penser à se rebeller.

Et Telsy n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermée là dedans, d'être enchaînée à une dictature que personne ne voyait. Mais bizarrement voir Tia disputer ce match la rendait heureuse car elle se disait que non seulement d'autres SnowKids étaient vivants mais en plus ils comprenaient qu'Utopia allait tuer leur humanité. À côté d'elle, Sasha tremblait et la brunette comprit tout de suite à quoi elle pensait, elle se disait que l'appel de Tia permettrait à Abby de les retrouver... à D'Jok de les retrouver, à ce que tout les SnowKids les retrouvent. Il fallait se diriger vers le lieu du match et parler avec Tia pour lui dire qu'elles en tout cas, elles étaient là, prêtent à la soutenir dans sa démarche. Si seulement Telsy savait où était le lieu du match...

* * *

Il y avait deux à un pour l'équipe blanche, deux buts marqués par la jolie blonde. Tia arrivait parfaitement à coordonner son équipe, le ballon circulait plus ou moins bien mais ça restait à peu près fluide.

Baldwin regardait ce match en rigolant narquoisement, en réalité il regardait deux matchs. L'un qui n'était qu'un simple match de football entre amateurs, dirigé par une ancienne joueuse déchue, avec des mauvaises passes et des tirs non cadrés, le tout recouvert d'une joie créée par lui même. L'autre était un match de Galactik Football... un vrai, un authentique, avec de la technique et... du fluide. Les joueurs n'étaient que des Argoniens et l'une des équipes n'était autre que celle des Skyfall...

Le match était très spectaculaire, l'Aurore Argonienne de toute sa blancheur entourait les joueurs. Cyrus était en train de l'utiliser, bondissant avec légèreté, son fluide se matérialisant sous forme d'ailes dans son dos, il avait la balle, il dribblait sans aucun problème tout ses opposants, jusqu'à ce retrouver tout seul face au gardien, son fluide blanc l'engloba et il arma sa frappe avant de faire un tir d'une puissance incroyable, digne de Warren, Luur ou encore D'Jok et la balle alla embrasser les filets, le gardien n'ayant rien pu faire.

Baldwin applaudissait tout seul dans son bureau, impressionné par ce joueur remarquable alors que les sonneries de fin de match retentissaient. Cyrus levait les bras au ciel en signe de victoire car après tout les Skyfall venaient de gagner trois à zéro. Le capitaine des Skyfall se dirigea vers l'autre équipe avec un petit sourire de vainqueur et il avoua d'une voix narquoise :

**-Encore invaincus, j'espère que la prochaine équipe sera à la hauteur ! **

Les autres membres de son équipe éclatèrent de rire alors que les autres Argoniens boudaient d'avoir perdu. Cyrus s'en alla dans les vestiaires pour pouvoir se changer après ce long match, il y retrouva son entraîneur Cletus qui lui tapa sur l'épaule en signe de fierté alors que le joueur venait à peine de rentrer dans les vestiaires.

**-Encore une fois, c'était un beau match ! Quelle technique, tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour.**

**-Normal. Je suis un joueur exceptionnel.**

**-Ça je le sais aussi. Il faut dire que depuis six mois, tu as tout pour briller !**

**-Tout le peuple Argonien a tout pour briller. Depuis des années, le reste de la galaxie ne nous manifestait aucun respect, aucune attention, trop occupée à admirer les planètes qui pouvaient avoir une équipe dans le Galactik Football... Alors que nous, nous avons passé des années à maîtriser le fluide de notre planète alors que le Cercle des Fluides nous l'avait déconseillé car celui-ci pouvait fusionner avec d'autres fluides et briser l'équilibre parfait de la galaxie... Aujourd'hui c'est la galaxie entière qui est inférieure à nous ! Nous sommes les rois sur Utopia, nous vivons qu'entre Argoniens car le reste de la population a un esprit trop bas, nous faisons des matchs qu'entre Argoniens et seul notre fluide a survécu ! Désormais ce sont les Argoniens les maîtres du Galactik Football et les maîtres de la galaxie ! Et je ne laisserais rien ni personne arrêter notre Utopia et si par malchance quelqu'un réussit alors je donnerais tout pour reconstruire Utopia ! Car les Argoniens sont le peuple qui mérite de gouverner cette galaxie !**

Cletus souriait face à la détermination de son meilleur joueur, il souriait surtout car il pensait la même chose. Alors voilà ce qu'était réellement un Argonien, un être froid, égoïste et mégalomane qui ne pensait qu'au pouvoir et à la domination. Ils vivaient comme des rois si ce n'est pas des dieux sur Utopia. Une partie de la planète n'était qu'à eux et ils n'avaient aucun contact avec les autres « survivants », les classant de sous race. Ils avaient de beaux espaces verts, des appartements luxueux, ils avaient leur fluide et disputaient une fois par semaine un vrai match de Galactik Football. Ce côté de la planète isolait le fluide et c'est pour cela que maître Brim Balarus ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte même au siège du Cercle des Fluides... Cette vie magique était la récompense de Baldwin pour leur coopération dans sa création d'Utopia.

Mais une question persistait... comment Baldwin avait fait sa résonance ?

* * *

Depuis maintenant trois semaines, Tia continuait à être capitaine de ces petits matchs. Tous les trois jours, la population était excitée au possible, attendant vingt heures. C'était généralement pendant les matchs que Telsy, qui avait entraîné Sasha au passage, fouillait la planète à la recherche du lieu où se trouvait ce fichu terrain. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Tia, déjà pour manifester sa présence mais aussi pour lui dire qu'elle la soutenait et qu'elle avait déjà une petite idée pour sortir de cet endroit.

La fourbe Telsy, hacker à ses heures perdues comptait bien sortir de là et sortir les autres de là.

Malheureusement pour elle, pas moyen de trouver ce stade et les joueurs qui avaient mit les pieds dessus ne savaient pas non plus où il était car on leurs bandaient les yeux avant d'y aller, sous prétexte qu'en dehors des matchs, tout le monde irait dessus et ça abîmerait le terrain... encore un mensonge. S'en était vraiment rageant, Telsy commençait à être vraiment oppressée dans ce monde de folie, dirigé par le mensonge.

Et elle était loin du compte...

Chaque soirs après les matchs, Tia ressentait une étrange fatigue, il était vrai que ces matchs en plus de la séance de musculation quotidienne devait être épuisant et que c'était pour cela qu'elle était fatiguée se disait-elle. C'est ce que Rocket pensait aussi car après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Tia allait tout de suite mieux. Mais cette fatigue était bien réelle et aussi bizarre qu'elle pouvait paraître. Baldwin n'aurait pas organisé ces matchs juste en échange de la brillante idée de Tia, bien au contraire ! Ces matchs avaient comme but exactement le même que celui de la séance de musculation et des salles d'Arcade. Ils drainaient l'énergie vitale des joueurs, une fois de plus pour alimenter la grande cuve de Multi-Fluide. Cette cuve dont le lieu était toujours tenu secret... Maintenant Baldwin récoltait tellement d'énergie vitale que le Multi-Fluide ne cesserait jamais de régénérer et les droïdes ne pourront ainsi jamais tomber. La population encore coincée sur les planètes dans un but de survie était vraiment condamnée...

En fait tant que cette cuve de Multi-Fluide n'était pas détruite, il n'y avait aucun espoir... Et ces personnes en condition de survie depuis six mois commençaient certainement à fatiguer...

Un soir, tout juste après le couvre feu, Tia fut convoquée par Baldwin en personne. Un droïde noir était venu la chercher dans sa chambre. La jeune femme aux cheveux platines d'abord agacée qu'on vienne la déranger dans sa propre chambre avait finit par le suivre, se disant qu'elle ne devait pas rater l'occasion de récolter des informations. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard, qu'elle se retrouva pour la deuxième fois dans le grand et luxueux bureau de Baldwin, cette moquette si blanche, les murs si brillants, les meubles bien propres et cirés... Puis le professeur se présenta à elle, avec un immense sourire de vainqueur comme d'habitude.

**-Tia, ma chère Tia ! Quels matchs remarquables vous nous faites vivre !**

**-Merci !** Répondit-elle avec un faux sourire.

**-Je tenais à vous montrer le résultat final de votre idée, approchez ma chère !**

Tia s'approcha lentement du scientifique qui alluma l'écran géant de son bureau, des milliers de petits écrans s'affichèrent, dévoilant les chambres d'Utopia. Alors c'était fait, désormais les gens étaient espionnés de partout, à toutes heures de la journée... Tia déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte que cette œuvre était la sienne, que si les gens n'avaient plus d'intimité, c'était de sa faute... Mais si ça lui permettait de retrouver les autres alors c'était un mal pour un bien. Un énorme bien.

**-Désormais vous pourrez voir si tout le monde respecte les règles d'Utopia !**

**-En effet et c'est grâce à vous ! Désormais je me réjouis d'avoir un peu plus le contrôle sur mon monde et j'ai hâte de voir d'autres matchs que vous aller diriger !**

**-Ils sont devenus officiels, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué de les voir tous les trois jours ! **Dit-elle encore avec un faux sourire.

**-Alors dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux d'aller vite vous coucher pour garder la forme, un match vous attend demain ! Le droïde va vous raccompagner.**

**-Bien excellence. **Répondit-elle calmement avant de s'empresser de partir, en ayant déjà marre d'être dans ce bureau avec cet être immonde.

En sortant du bureau, elle aperçu dans la grande salle d'accueil que Zoeline était là, timide et cachée dans l'angle du mur, mais elle lui faisait signe. Tia fut submergée par la curiosité et le bonheur en même temps. Voir la jeune femme blonde lui fit un bien fou, une autre personne seine et sauve. Elle allait bien en plus, Micro-Ice pouvait être rassuré désormais. Zoeline continuait de lui faire signe et Tia devait trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser du droïde.

**-Excusez moi, je meurs de soif, vous pouvez aller me chercher à boire avant que je retourne dans ma chambre ?**

Le droïde se retourna puis il quitta la salle d'accueil pour aller chercher à boire pour Tia et à peine partit, les deux jeunes femmes sans aucune hésitation se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et se serrèrent aussi fort que possible.

**-Tu vas bien ?** Demanda Tia.

**-Oui ça va... et toi, tu t'es es sortie toute seule ?**

**-Non Rocket et Mark sont avec moi ! **

**-Tant mieux ! Tia je dois te dire quelque chose ! Tous les jours, je dois visualiser les caméras dans les chambres et j'en ai profité pour voir s'il y avait des personnes qu'on connaissait qui se trouvaient à Utopia...**

**-Et alors ?** Demanda-t-elle immédiatement, impatience.

**-Tes parents sont là ! J'ai aussi vu les miens et ceux de Mei ! J'ai aperçu ceux de Rocket et Mark aussi, j'ai aussi vu Aarch, Adim, Artegor, Simbaï, Kendra, les parents de Sinedd, ceux de Thran et aussi Maya ! J'ai également vu Sasha et Telsy !**

**-Donc pas mal de monde est sur Utopia alors !**

Le visage de Zoeline n'était pas pour autant joyeux, elle avait même les larmes aux yeux, elle semblait vraiment inquiet et souffrante, Tia ne comprit pas cette réaction, mais en alignant tout les noms qu'elle avait mentionné, elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait pas mal de personne... Dont une personne chère pour Zoeline... et le cœur de Tia se brisa...

**-Je n'ai pas vu Micro-Ice, ni Thran, ni D'Jok, ni Sinedd, ni Abby, ni Sunja... ils ne sont pas sur Utopia... **


	5. Anniversaire

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Elska** : Coucou ! Et oui enfin le nouveau chapitre comme tu peux le voir ! J'aurais mit du temps à le publier ! En plus voici le nouveau ! :D Oui comme tu peux le voir c'est le retour des matchs ! Même si ce sont des petits matchs, il y a quand même un peu de foot ! L'idée de Tia est surtout là pour lancer le début de la rébellion mais en fait ça tourne tristement vu que Zoeline lui annonce que ni Thran, ni D'Jok, ni Micro-Ice, ni Sinedd et ni Sunja ne sont pas sur Utopia... Par contre oui comme tu peux voir les Argonniens sont vraiment des êtres malsains et mégalomanes ! Ils vont devoir se faire remonter les bretelles en effet ! Bref voici un nouveau chapitre que tu vas aimer, beaucoup même ! Bonne lecture !

**Yonano** : Coucou ! Et bien toi aussi tu l'attendais la suite dis donc ! Et oui l'idée de Tia se lance, la rébellion aussi à ce que tu peux voir ! Voir Mei et Zoeline lui a fait du bien comme tu l'as fais remarqué ! Par contre mais si j'insiste, Abby, Ahito et Sunja ne font plus parties de ce monde, ils ne s'en sortent vraiment pas du coup faut arrêter de penser à eux x) Oui les Skyfalls sont des oiseaux humanoïdes xD Mais ce ne sont pas des piafs non plus ! Et t'inquiètes pas pour eux, c'est prévu qu'ils se fassent remonter les bretelles à un moment de l'histoire ! Bref voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Gwenetsi** : Coucou ! Oui disons que l'idée de Tia apporte du bien et du mal, dans le sens où elle retrouve des gens mais voit que d'autre ont définitivement disparus. Elle ne pourra plus voir Rocket en cachette aussi... C'est vrai que c'est un chapitre à manipulation, entre Tia, Cletus et Baldwin, les uns manipulent les autre, avec les matchs, les salles d'arcades etc... Maintenant que compte-t-elle faire avec Rocket et Mark sans oublier Telsy qui veut agir elle aussi ! Que sont devenus les quatre garçons et Sunja, bonne question n'est ce pas et non je ne peux pas ressusciter Ahito et Abby car c'est un élément du scénario en tout cas voilà enfin la suite ! :D Bonne lecture !

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures ! Je vous offre enfin le chapitre 4 qui je pense va beaucoup vous plaire ! Car moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Anniversaire

S'il y avait bien un endroit dans la galaxie qui était triste, c'était bel et bien Paradisia. La planète avait subit une explosion, détruisant totalement le paysage tropical, les belles plages et les grandes étendues vertes. Les bâtiments étaient en ruine à cause des tremblements de terre suite à l'explosion, il n'y avait plus rien d'habitable et pourtant, malgré ce triste paysage, la planète gardait quelque chose bien à elle, son climat tropical. Il faisait vraiment très chaud, une chaleur caniculaire et il faisait humide, ce qui était franchement lourd.

Mais depuis l'explosion, la planète avait été abandonnée, tout comme les vivres et tous les commerces, il y avait quand même de quoi survivre. Seulement cette planète avait été le lieu de production de l'armée de droïdes noirs de Baldwin et il y en avait encore beaucoup qui patrouillaient dessus dans le but de trouver des gens afin de les ramener sur Utopia.

Au bord d'une des plages de Paradisia, dans des commerces abandonnés, deux droïdes patrouillaient mais il ne voyait pas une ombre se faufiler entre les murs des magasins. La personne s'engouffra en toute discrétion dans une supérette, bien qu'il n'y ait plus de courant pour maintenir la viande, les fruits, les laitages et les surgelés au frais, il y avait encore les conserves, les boissons et tout ce qui était gâteau qui était encore bon, de quoi nourrir plusieurs personnes. La personne rampait entre les rayons du magasin, se penchant en avant à chaque angles, il n'était pas là pour prendre des vivres mais pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de droïdes. Il fallait visiter toutes les pièces, même la réserve derrière et les toilettes. Et justement en arrivant dans cette pièce, la personne put voir son reflet.

C'était un jeune homme qui avait vingt deux ans le jour même et oui aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Il contempla son reflet et grimaça un peu, la chaleur de la planète semblait le toucher car il avait abandonné sa veste depuis un moment, tout comme ses mitaines et il transpirait beaucoup. Le reste de ses vêtements étaient salis par la terre et autres saletés. Sa peau pâle était assez salie par la poussière et la sueur, ce qui montrait les traces d'une longue et difficile survie... Ses cheveux rouges flamboyant, autrefois parfaitement coiffés avec un peu de gel était vraiment en bataille et collant sur son visage et ses yeux émeraudes avaient perdu de leur brillance.

-Et bien mon cher D'Jok, tu as connu des jours meilleurs...

Le jeune homme prit la bouteille d'eau dans son sac à dos et l'ouvrit pour mettre de l'eau dans ses mains afin de s'en passer sur le visage, il voulait à la fois se rafraîchir et à la fois se nettoyer un peu le visage même si avec de l'eau, il étalait plus la saleté qu'autre chose. Abandonnant l'idée, il sortit du magasin pour faire un grand signe de la main, démontrant que la voie était libre. Il fut vite rejoint par trois autres garçons, tous les trois aux cheveux noirs, deux d'entre eux rentrèrent avec D'Jok dans le magasin alors que le troisième restait à l'entrée pour faire le guet. Les deux garçons qui avaient rejoint D'Jok étaient grand pour l'un et beaucoup plus petit pour l'autre.

Ils allèrent tout de suite dans la réserve pour prendre un maximum de vivre, de l'eau en premier, beaucoup de bouteilles d'eau. Puis ils prirent des conserves d'un peu de tout, ainsi que des gâteaux et puis quelques sucreries car pour une fois il y en avait et un petit plaisir de temps ça faisait du bien.

-On n'a plus de pansements ni quoi que ce soit si on se blesse les gars..., avoua D'Jok.

-Il y en a là haut ! Pointa Sinedd du doigt en montrant une étagère assez haute. Encore faut-il qu'on réussisse à les attraper...

-Si vous me faites la courte échelle, je peux y arriver les gars !

-Ok Mice on comptes sur toi ! Thran, la voix est toujours libre ?

-Pour le moment il n'y a pas de boites de conserve noires à l'horizon ! Parla la voix lointaine de Thran.

Ce fut suffisant pour Micro-Ice, il enleva son sac de ses épaules et s'approcha de Sinedd et de D'Jok qui avaient joint leurs mains pour que le petit brun prenne appui dessus et monte sur le meuble. Il ouvrit les cartons pour prendre un maximum d'éléments de premiers soins, des bandages, du désinfectant, des compresses et des pommades.

-Hey il y a des médicaments !

-Prends de l'antidouleur et des antibiotiques alors, ça peut toujours servir ! Répondit D'Jok.

-Ça marche ! Enchaîna le petit brun.

Il prit donc tout ce qu'il pouvait et en particulier de la pénicilline et des antidouleur comme du paracétamol. Puis il descendit du meuble en sautant avec souplesse avant de reprendre son sac à dos et de rejoindre Thran qui faisait toujours le guet. Celui-ci prit son sac que les autres avaient remplit et ils prirent la route avant que les droïdes ne les repèrent.

Les garçons continuèrent donc leur route sur le côté un peu plus désert de la plage pour rester loin des droïdes, mais ils commençaient à être habitués après tout. Après six mois de fuite sur Paradisia, savoir comment fuir et où se cacher était devenu un jeu d'enfant pour eux. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils avaient eu de grands moments de stress et qu'ils avaient faillit frôler la mort plus d'une fois. Notamment en arrivant sur Paradisia après que leur navette ce soit échouée, les garçons avaient atterrit au centre de production des droïdes. Micro-Ice avait même admit la mort en serrant fortement la main de son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur et en lui offrant un sourire d'adieu. Mais D'Jok en avait décidé autrement, il avait vu derrière lui qu'il y avait une petite falaise, haute de six mètres environ. Il avait agit par instinct de survie, tous ses réflexes en alerte et il avait serré encore plus fort la main de Micro-Ice avant de pousser ses deux autres amis dans la direction de la falaise.

Ils avaient tous sauté, sans réfléchir, sans comprendre et sans même prendre le temps de faire confiance à D'Jok. Ils avaient sauté et ils avaient nagés un maximum sous l'eau pour éviter les tirs lasers. Par chance, l'endroit où ils étaient, s'était trouvée une forêt et les garçons s'étaient engouffrés dedans pour semer les robots. Depuis ce jour, ils avaient parcouru tous les villages et les bâtiments pour se cacher, trouver des vivres et surtout un moyen de communiquer avec la galaxie... Mais jusqu'à maintenant, tous les bâtiments qu'ils avaient visité avaient eu le courant de coupé, donc pas d'holo-ordinateur, ni de radio, ni quoi que ce soit... Mais ils gardaient tous espoir et bien que la survie et le stress constant les guettaient, ces six derniers mois les avaient rapproché. Jamais les quatre garçons ne s'étaient sentit aussi proches et aussi solidaires, vaillant tous les uns sur les autres, ils restaient positifs pour que le groupe le reste, ils gardaient le sourire, ils se racontaient souvent de belles anecdotes pour faire durer un sentiment de bien être.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, leur amitié était très forte. Elle les avait sauvé.

-On va où maintenant... ? Demanda Micro-Ice avec hésitation.

-On continu de parcourir les villes, jusqu'à trouver un moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur tout en évitant les droïdes. Lui répondit D'Jok.

-Ça nous mène nulle part... on tourne en rond depuis des mois..., Avoua Sinedd, blasé mais réaliste. Personnellement je commence un peu à fatiguer...

-On va trouver et on va réussir à quitter cet endroit ! Aller courage mon pote, je te croyais plus battant que cela, monsieur « je suis le plus fort » ! Enchaîna D'Jok pour le taquiner.

-En même temps c'est facile d'être plus fort qu'un flan...

Comme ils étaient toujours sur la plage, pour se venger de cette taquinerie, D'Jok éclaboussa Sinedd qui ronchonna tout de suite, mécontent avant d'arroser à son tour le rouquin. Ils lâchèrent tous les deux leur sac pour engager une bataille d'eau, si au début c'était des éclaboussures, à la fin les deux garçons étaient carrément dans l'eau, en train d'essayer de se noyer et surtout mort de rire et tout cela sous les yeux amusés de Micro-Ice et Thran.

-C'est quand même mieux de les voir comme cela, plutôt que de les voir quelques années en arrière se disputer la première place au point de se haïr, avoua Thran avec le sourire.

-Je suis d'accord ! En plus ils nous font rire et on en a bien besoin !

-C'est vrai que c'est bon de rire...

Le petit brun était tellement occupé à regarder D'Jok et Sinedd se « battre » dans l'eau, qu'il n'avait pas vu le petit regard malicieux de Thran suite à sa réplique. Le plus âgé venait de poser son sac à dos au sol et il s'avançait à pas de loup derrière Micro-Ice avant de le saisir d'un coup pour le soulever sur son épaule.

-Thran ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâches moi ! Thran non ! Ahhh...

Et le petit brun fut jeté dans l'eau par un Thran, comme ça, sans raison, mais en tout cas sa réplique était respectée, car au vu de la tête boudeuse de Micro-Ice, sa position assise dans l'eau, ses cheveux tout mouillés, plaqués sur son visage, il était complètement éclaté de rire. Il se tordait de rire, il devait même se tenir le ventre et quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Mais on n'embêtait pas Micro-Ice sans risquer de provoquer la colère du grand D'Jok. En effet celui-ci venait de se jeter sur Thran, pour lui prendre les bras et le tirer à l'eau à son tour. Et voilà que les quatre garçons étaient trempés. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les quatre mouillés, autant s'amuser. La bataille reprit donc, permettant à ces jeunes hommes de se lâcher un peu, de vider leur esprit et de passer un bon moment ensemble.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il y avait un magnifique coucher de soleil à l'horizon, faisant briller les eaux, les garçons avaient finalement enlevé leurs t-shirt, pantalon et chaussures pour les faire sécher et ils étaient encore en train de barboter dans l'eau. Elle était chaude et le coucher de soleil les apaisait.

-Au fait D'Jok..., murmura Micro-Ice avec un doux sourire.

-Mhh ?

-Bon anniversaire !

-Merci mon pote... vraiment merci !

-Ouais joyeux vingt deux ans mec ! Enchaîna Thran.

-Joyeux anniversaire D'Jok ! Termina Sinedd.

-Sincèrement merci... c'est vrai que la situation dans laquelle on est n'est pas vraiment propice mais ça me touche énormément !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Il n'y a rien qui ne m'empêchera de souhaiter l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami ! Cria Micro-Ice en levant les poings au ciel.

-Alors toi je te jures..., déclara D'Jok avec une voix blasée mais un sourire amusé.

Sacré Micro-Ice, il ne changerait jamais, toujours aussi énergique, à faire le fou, à sauter partout et à dégager du positif. Dans cette situation, où ils survivaient comme ils le pouvaient depuis six mois, la personnalité de Micro-Ice était vraiment bénéfique, si ce n'était pas indispensable pour garder la raison et ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Pourtant la première vision d'eux démontraient qu'ils étaient mal au point. Déjà la chaleur de la planète les avait fait abandonner leur veste et pull en trop, tout comme les gants et les écharpes. Les premiers jours avaient d'ailleurs été très dur pour eux, habitués au climat d'Akillian, une journée où il faisait dix-quinze degrés était une journée chaude pour eux, où ils pouvaient sortir en t-shirt dehors alors que Paradisia avait plutôt un climat humide avec trente-trente cinq degrés, ce qui était très lourd pour eux. Du coup en ayant très régulièrement chaud et en traînant dans des bâtiments abandonnés, les garçons avaient vite été couvert de poussière, de sable, de terre et en transpirant à longueur de temps ça n'aidait pas. Leurs vêtements étaient fichus, tachés et leur peau étaient devenues noire de saleté...

Ils avaient aussi légèrement perdu du poids, ne faisant plus de Galactik Football alors qu'ils avaient eu pour habitude de faire sept heures de sport par jour en comptant les joggings, la musculation et les entraînement dans l'holo-trainer, leur masse musculaire avait diminuée. Mais ce n'était pas flagrant non plus, car en vaillant les uns sur les autres, en s'appliquant à manger, ils avaient gardé un moral suffisamment haut pour que leur santé physique suive naturellement leur santé morale. Car oui même si à première vu ils étaient dans un salle état, ils n'étaient pas au fond du gouffre. Ils croyaient en leur survie, ils croyaient au fait qu'ils s'en sortiraient, ils avaient envie de vivre. L'instinct de survie avait prit totalement le dessus sur les quatre garçons et il ne les avait jamais lâché en six mois.

Thran jouait un peu dans l'eau avec ses mains, il regardait son reflet et semblait réfléchir. Il hésitait à parler pourtant il savait que c'était nécessaire et qu'il devrait ouvrir la bouche à un moment ou à un autre. Il leva les yeux vers ses trois amis et les regarda longuement, les cernes qu'ils avaient sous les yeux dû à la fatigue et le sourire dû à leur espoir le décida à parler.

-J'ai peut être un plan les gars mais ça ne va pas vous plaire...

Les trois garçons tournèrent tout d'un coup la tête vers Thran, intrigués et en même temps inquiets car il y avait tout de même eu beaucoup d'hésitation dans sa voix.

-Personnellement je suis d'accord avec Sinedd, on tourne en rond depuis six mois et je pense que le seul bâtiment où il y a du courant et de l'activité c'est celui où il y avait la fabrication de droïdes, celui où notre navette s'est échouée.

-Tu as raison, ça ne nous plaît pas..., murmura D'Jok.

-J'ai conscience que c'est risqué et qu'on peut être blessé voir pire... mais si on se débrouille pour s'infiltrer dans cette base et qu'on arrive à atteindre la salle de contrôle, je pourrais pirater les ordinateurs sans problème et attraper une fréquence d'un vaisseau qui passe proche de la planète par exemple ! Si j'ai sa fréquence, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de déterminer si c'est un appareil de la Technoïde ou des pirates, dans ce dernier cas j'enverrais un message de détresse !

-Mais il y a au moins une centaine de robots là dedans ! Lui rappela Micro-Ice.

-Seulement je crois que Thran a raison, depuis que le cœur de la planète a explosé cette planète a été laissé à l'abandon, le seul endroit où il y a de l'activité c'est à la fabrique de droïde... ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est là, en plus nos parents doivent être tellement inquiets..., termina D'Jok avec une voix faible.

-Alors je suis pour, demain on prend la route vers cette fichue fabrique et on se sort de là ! Parla Sinedd avec conviction.

-J'ai un peu la trouille mais bon ce n'est pas la première fois que je me met dans le pétrin et à chaque fois je m'en sors, je vais bien réussir à m'en sortir cette fois aussi..., répondit Micro-Ice en tremblant un peu.

-Alors on est d'accord, on s'infiltre et on s'assure que Thran atteigne la salle de contrôle !

-Si j'arrive à un ordinateur, il ne restera que le plus facile à faire ! Avoua Thran avec un clin d'oeil.

-Du coup on ferait mieux de trouver un endroit sûr pour dormir, la nuit va tomber et on va avoir besoin de sommeil si on veut être prêts pour les jours à venir ! Parla D'Jok en se levant pour sortir de l'eau.

Les trois autres garçons soupirèrent un peu, se préparant déjà mentalement pour cette folie qu'ils allaient commettre et ils se levèrent à leur tour pour sortir de l'eau même s'ils y étaient bien. Tour à tour, les garçons reprirent leurs vêtements qui avaient partiellement séchés et ils se rhabillèrent avant de prendre leur sac à dos et la route. La nuit était un peu plus dangereuse que le jour car étant noirs, les droïdes étaient difficiles à voir. Eux ils étaient équipés d'une vision nocturne et d'une caméra de température, ils pouvaient donc facilement voir les gens la nuit. Les garçons avaient donc tout intérêt à trouver un lieu sécurisé.

La nuit était totalement tombée depuis quelques minutes maintenant et les garçons avaient quitté la plage quand ils étaient arrivés dans une nouvelle ville. Ils s'étaient un peu enfoncés dedans pour s'introduire dans un grand building qui avait survécu aux séismes de la planète. Les garçons avaient grimpé dans les derniers étages et ils avaient bloqué les portes de la pièce où ils se trouvaient avec les meubles qu'ils avaient dénichés.

Cela faisait presque une heure que les garçons étaient couchés dans des sacs de couchage qu'ils avaient trouvé il y a des mois de cela dans un magasin de randonnée. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et Thran et Sinedd dormaient déjà. D'Jok était encore réveillé, il s'était allongé à côté de la fenêtre pour pouvoir contempler le ciel étoilé. Ce genre de spectacle lui avait toujours fait chaud au cœur et puis ça lui rappelait sa chambre, la tête de son lit était placée sous la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse s'endormir avec cette magnifique vision.

-D'Jok ! Chuchota la voix de Micro-Ice à côté de lui ce qui lui fit tourner la tête, curieux. Le petit brun était couché à ses côtés et il souriait. J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Ben oui c'est ton anniversaire !

-C'est vrai ? Chuchota-t-il à son tour, vraiment étonné que son meilleur ami ait quand même trouvé un cadeau malgré cette situation.

Gardant son sourire, Micro-Ice lui tendit un bracelet, il était fabriqué dans un ordre précis, un bâtonnet horizontale de couleur argent et une bille bleue, un bâtonnet et une bille, etc... D'Jok le prit et le contempla sans vraiment comprendre, c'est là que Micro-Ice lui expliqua toujours en chuchotant la signification de ce cadeau.

-C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué ! Une bille représente un moment émotionnel fort car c'est là que tu prendras une décision importante, qu'importe la valeur de cette décision, tu l'auras prise et c'est tout. Et le bâtonnet qui suit représente la stabilité de ta vie suite à cette décision que tu auras pris et ainsi de suite. Tu seras amené à prendre plein de décisions dans ta vie, tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est la prendre et puis c'est tout !

-Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire... vraiment je... merci Mice, franchement merci, il n'y a que toi qui arrive à me marquer autant...

-C'est à ça que sert un meilleur ami ! Répondit-il avec le sourire.

-Non... toi tu es plus que ça.

Les mots de D'Jok firent tellement chaud au cœur du petit brun qu'il ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup et il préféra se taire pour profiter de l'instant présent. C'est ce qui comptait, le moment présent. Le rouquin avait le sourire, il était vraiment bien et il s'empressa d'attacher le bracelet à son poignet juste sous celui que sa mère lui avait offert avant de mourir. Maintenant il avait deux symboles sur son poignet, celui qui représentait l'amour de ses parents et celui qui représentait l'amitié inébranlable avec Micro-Ice.

Le plus petit venait de s'endormir et D'Jok commençait lui aussi à sombrer dans le sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit le réveil en sursaut. Le bruit avait été dû à un choc lourd et juste au dessus d'eux. Ce simple bruit avait suffisamment alarmé le rouquin pour que celui ci se lève et aille à la fenêtre de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il regarda à travers la vitre pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose, il regardait le pied du bâtiment, les rues aux alentours, à gauche et à droite mais il ne vit rien. C'était sûrement les fondations qui faisaient du bruit, c'était courant comme situation dans un bâtiment abandonné. D'Jok soupira donc et retourna se coucher. Mais alors qu'il faisait demi tour, la fenêtre derrière lui se brisa pour laisser apparaître un droïde qui sauta immédiatement sur D'Jok le plaquant au sol.

-Individu en fuite ! Élimination !

-LES GARS ! Cria le rouquin alors qu'il retenait le bras droit du robot qui venait de sortir une lame. Il était bloqué sous le corps du robot et il tentait comme il pouvait de retenir son bras.

-Élimination ! Élimination ! Éli...mi...na...grzzzz...

-C'est toi qui est éliminé tas de ferraille ! Grogna Thran qui avait encore quelques câbles dans les mains.

Le droïde tomba sur le côté, désactivé alors que D'Jok reprenait ses esprits en respirant fortement, toujours couché à terre. Micro-Ice vint l'aider à se relever et il n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander si ça allait que deux autres droïdes rentraient par la fenêtre. Comme ils avaient bloqué toutes les issues avec des meubles, ils n'avaient aucune échappatoire. La panique s'empara d'eux et ils n'osaient pas faire un mouvement car ils savaient qu'ici les droïdes étaient constamment sur la défensif vu qu'ils devaient protéger le secret de la fabrique de droïde. Donc ici il n'était pas question de se soumettre pour être évacué, ils se feraient tuer quoi qu'il arrive.

D'Jok baissa les yeux et vit ses deux bracelets au poignet, dont celui que venait de lui offrir Micro-Ice. « Tu devras prendre des décisions dans la vie et ce qui compte c'est de les prendre ». Il serra les poings et une fois de plus c'est l'instinct de survie qui prit le dessus. Il se jeta sur un robot pour le plaquer au sol et celui-ci le retourna immédiatement pour le coincer sous lui, claquant le dos du rouquin au passage, mais cela suffit à Micro-Ice pour sauter sur le dos du droïde. Le deuxième robot voulu dégager le petit brun et c'est là que Sinedd se décida à agir lui aussi. Il se plaça entre le robot et Micro-Ice et donna un violent coup d'épaule pour repousser la machine, machine qui s'empressa d'attraper le garçon par le bras pour le plaquer au sol à son tour. Ayant le champ libre et toujours sur le dos du droïde, Micro-Ice arracha les câbles sur sa nuque alors qu'il maintenait toujours D'Jok. Thran en fit de même, il arracha avec force les câbles apparent de la nuque du robot qui tenait Sinedd.

-Ok je crois qu'on est bon..., murmura D'Jok en se relevant.

Thran alla à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur en voyant une petite dizaine de droïde escalader l'immeuble.

-On n'est pas bon du tout, il faut qu'on se tire et vite !

Les garçons avaient réagit au quart de tour, ils n'avaient pas prit le temps de remballer leur sac de couchage, ils avaient juste prit leur sac à dos car tous les vivres étaient dedans. Puis ils avaient prit la fuite dans le bâtiment, essayant d'éviter au maximum les droïdes tout en s'enfuyant pour survivre.

Et ce genre de situation durait depuis six longs mois...


	6. Une bonne raison pour quitter Utopia

Réponses au reviews :

**Elska** : Coucou ! Qui s'est qui arrive avec un nouveau chapitre ? C'est bibi ! xD Alors une nouvelle fois c'est ton chapitre préféré xD Ben décidément ! Et oui j'ai fais revenir les garçons, je les aime trop après tout xD Mais c'est vrai que quand tu regardes ils sont mal au point , assez salle mais dans un sens ils s'accrochent, ils veulent s'en sortir et ils se soutiennent ! Mais oui le cadeau de Micro-Ice est trop chou attend ! Et D'Jok qui lui dit des jolis mots ! Owww ! x) Abby et Ahito j'ai déjà dis mille fois non xD Et oui les geek sauvent le monde ! Aller un nouveau chapitre, accroches toi, celui là il est trash x) Je n'en dis pas plus !

**Yonano** : Et oui Bon anniversaire D'Jok ! :D Le chapitre que beaucoup de personnes a aimé à ce que je vois ! Le retour des 4 garçons ! Enfin ! Et oui le passage dans l'eau est tout mimi et drôle et quand on y pense Thran a peut être eu une idée dangereuse mais une idée BadAss quand même, disons que grâce à lui, ils peuvent s'en sortir ! Pour parler de Thran, en fait il est tellement occupé et angoissé par sa propre survie que pour le moment son inconscient ne pense pas à Ahito mais le jour où il s'en sortira tout va revenir d'un coup et c'est là qu'il risque de souffrir... Je savais qu'à la fin je te ferais flippé c'était le but xD Aller bonne lecture !

**Gwenetsi** : Coucou ! Et oui les garçons vont bien ! Heureusement qu'ils vont bien ! Presque 7 mois à survivre et fuir mais ils ont quand même l'air dans un à peu près bon état psychologique ! Sunja malheureusement elle ne s'en ait pas sortit... En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

Merci à tous pour vos lectures ! J'ai repris les cours du coup je met plus de temps à publier les chapitres ! Mais ils sont toujours écrits ! En tout cas bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une bonne raison pour quitter Utopia

Un nouveau match venait de commencer sur Utopia, Tia dirigeait les joueurs pour bien jouer au football. Le jeu était toujours aussi maladroit et seule Tia arrivait à faire quelque chose d'agréable à regarder, c'est à dire des dribbles, de belles passes et des buts. Mais bien jouer était loin d'être sa préoccupation première, elle avait la tête ailleurs pendant les matchs, elle pensait à Rocket et Mark qui profitaient des matchs pour retrouver les autres. Car c'était pendant les matchs que la population d'Utopia se réunissait à des endroits précis de la planète, devant des écrans géants.

Et justement Mark et Rocket parcouraient ces rassemblements de foule. Ils avaient trouvé une méthode pour attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils se mettaient en hauteur pour hurler leurs encouragements pour l'équipe blanche et surtout pour Tia. Étant des ex-SnowKids c'était un comportement normal pour tous les habitants. Mais pour des personnes qui les connaissaient un peu plus intimement, ce genre de comportement était un appel. Mais malheureusement après quelques semaines de recherche, ils n'avaient retrouvé aucun de leurs parents ou amis et ça commençait à être pesant.

En ce moment même Rocket était en hauteur en train d'encourager sa petite amie, criant son prénom.

-Dis moi tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Avoua une voix derrière lui.

Rocket se retourna et fut plus que surprit de voir cette personne en face de lui, c'est une des personnes qu'il s'attendait le moins à trouver sur cette planète.

-Warren... ?

-En personne. Mais dis moi tu ne trouves pas ce match attrayant quand même ?

-Non pas vraiment en fait...

Il s'arrêta tout de suite de parler et indiqua du regard à Warren la direction à regarder. L'ex joueur des Lightnings tourna la tête et vit qu'il y avait deux droïdes noirs à leurs côtés. Warren n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que Rocket avait une idée derrière la tête en agissant ainsi, il lui fit donc signe de le suivre, ce que le jeune homme fit sans aucun problème. Une fois à l'écart, ils s'installèrent sur un banc et Warren n'attendit pas pour parler avec Rocket.

-Alors c'est quoi ton but ?

-Tia a fait poser des caméras dans toutes les chambres pour qu'on puisse retrouver nos proches. Ça lui a permit aussi de parler quelques secondes avec Mei !

-J'imagine que votre défenseur fait ça contre son gré...

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi voudrait-elle autant nous rappeler à respecter ces règles ? Et puis pourquoi toutes ces règles ? Dis moi que toi aussi tu trouves cet endroit étrange !

-Je ne suis pas le seul à le trouver étrange Rocket... il faut sortir de là et rapidement ! Avoua-t-il avec sincérité ce qui rassura l'ancien milieu de terrain. Alors il n'était pas le seul à penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici... Retrouves les membres de ta famille et les autres SnowKids et mets les en garde de ne rien croire sur ce qu'il se passe ici.

-C'est ce que je compte faire ! Et puis ça nous feras du bien de retrouver les autres, ça nous rassurerait...

-C'est sûr... en tout cas veillez les uns sur les autres, c'est la seule chose à faire !

Veiller les uns sur les autres, à partir de maintenant c'est ce qui allait vraiment les sauver désormais. Car si les propos de Warren étaient vrais, alors ça voulait dire que beaucoup d'individus pouvaient avoir un comportement rebel et dans Utopia ça pouvait créer plus qu'une panique...

Dans les quartiers les plus luxueux d'Utopia, l'entraîneur des Skyfall, Cletus semblait marcher avec hâte. Quelque chose le tracassait visiblement. Il était passé devant Zoeline sans même lui dire de recommencer à laver un endroit qu'elle venait de laver, juste pour l'embêter, ce qui l'avait surprit d'ailleurs. Il était également passé à côté de Mei sans la critiquer. Apparemment quelque chose le préoccupait vraiment. Il termina sa marche effrénée dans le bureau de Baldwin, sans même avoir frappé avant d'entrer.

-Professeur, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire qui ne va pas vous plaire...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cletus ? Demanda Baldwin soudainement inquiet car il n'avait jamais vu son bras droit ainsi, aussi perturbé.

-Sonny BlackBones et Maddox se sont enfuis...

-COMMENT ? Rugit le scientifique avant de se ruer sur son holo-ordinateur pour voir la vidéo de la cellule des pirates. Il les vit, toujours allongés sur leur lit de fortune et il ne comprit pas les propos de Cletus.

-C'est une fausse vidéo, quelqu'un à piraté la base, libéré Sonny et il a implanté une fausse vidéo dans le système de sécurité pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'ils se soient enfuit...

Baldwin frappa son bureau de son poing en hurlant de rage avant de se diriger vers la grande vitre de son bureau pour contempler le magnifique paysage holographique. Il appela son hacker personnel et il ne prononça pas un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, ce qui inquiet ait tout de même Cletus. Il se demandait quelle idée son patron avait derrière la tête. Le hacker finit par frapper à la porte et rentrer dans le bureau après quelques longues minutes d'attente dans un silence lourd. Baldwin lui tendit une photo et ordonna sèchement ce qu'il voulait.

-Il n'est pas sur Utopia, fouilles toutes les données des droïdes et une fois que tu l'as retrouvé, envois des soldats de la Technoïde pour me le ramener. Et je le veux vivant !

-Très bien, votre excellence. Répondit le hacker en se mettant au travail immédiatement sur l'ordinateur même de Baldwin.

-Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? Demanda Cletus curieux.

-Faire en sorte que Sonny n'ait plus jamais bonne conscience !

L'entraîneur ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Baldwin voulait dire. Il devait attendre que le hacker termine ses recherches pour en savoir plus et justement il était plutôt efficace, car grâce à une simple reconnaissance, il trouva rapidement ce que Baldwin voulait.

-Le dernier droïde noir qui l'a vu a enregistré comme position Paradisia, hier dans l'après midi !

-Très bien, parfait, avec tous les droïdes qu'il y a là bas, ça va être un jeu d'enfant ! Envoyez des soldats de la Technoïde et ramenez le vivant sur Utopia !

Le hacker s'exécuta en envoyant l'ordre aux soldats, via l'ordinateur de Baldwin. Cletus s'approcha du bureau pour pencher un peu la tête sur la photo et il eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant la petite tignasse rousse. Baldwin pouvait être cruel quand il s'agissait de BlackBones...

* * *

Le Black Manta était en train de se poser sur une planète, une planète au paysage triste mais au climat très chaud. Paradisia, après presque deux ans, Sonny y remettait les pieds. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y reviendrait, décidément cette planète n'attirait que des ennuis... Quatre pirates descendirent du vaisseau, bien armés de leur arme laser.

-Corso tu es sûr que c'est là ?

-Oui Sonny, Benett a vérifié deux fois, il y a bien eu un appel de détresse lancé à partir de cette planète !

-Je peux vérifier une troisième fois si tu veux Sonny. Avoua Benett avec un petit ton amusé.

-Non merci. Je te fais confiance ! On suit notre plan, Artie, Benett et moi on fait diversion, Corso tu vas vers le lieu de rendez-vous indiqué par le message de détresse !

-Très bien ! Je te tiens au courant si je trouve des survivants !

Sonny acquiesça d'un mouvement positif de la tête avant de s'engager dans un bâtiment avec ses trois alliés, l'arme dégainée. À une intersection, Corso se sépara du groupe dans le but d'aller vers le point de rendez-vous. Les trois autres s'engouffrèrent un peu plus dans le bâtiment, prudemment, l'arme toujours levée. À partir de maintenant, il allait avoir de l'action et en même temps il fallait agir vite. C'est à un angle de mur que les trois pirates se retrouvèrent face à quatre droïdes. Sonny serra les dents ainsi que la pression sur son pistolet et il repensa à son plan.

-Attirez les vers nous ! Souvenez-vous, les câbles sur leur nuque sont leur point faible ! Cria-t-il avant de commencer à tirer sur les droïdes.

Benett et Artie se mirent dos à dos pour se couvrir mutuellement et ils se mirent à tirer à leurs tour. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à tirer sur les droïdes pour les maintenir à distance. Puis quand Sonny donna l'ordre, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou pour attirer les robots sur eux.

Pendant ce temps, Corso avait le champ libre mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester prudent, l'arme dégainée devant lui. Il se rapprochait du lieu de rendez-vous et plus il s'en rapprochait plus il était silencieux et méfiant. Et il avait eu raison, car il entendit des cris à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Tu vas te tenir tranquille oui saloperie de gosse !

Gosse ? Bon sang il y avait des enfants ! Corso était horrifié, qui pouvait menacer des enfants dans une telle situation de désespoir alors que les droïdes étaient déjà en train d'éradiquer toute forme de vie sur les planètes.

-Tu l'auras cherché ! Cette fois je vais me le faire !

Le pirate ne put s'empêcher de réagir, il sortit de sa cachette et hurla un « hey » bien prononcé pour signaler sa présence. Au bout du couloir, un premier soldat de la Technoïde sortit d'une pièce, une arme à la main. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Corso lui tira dessus, le corps du soldat tomba lourdement au sol, raide mort et sa chute attira l'attention de son compagnon qui était visiblement aussi bête qu'impulsif car il sortit dans le couloir pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En sortant de la pièce, Corso vit qu'il tenait un couteau à la lame assez imposante et surtout... couverte de sang. De sang frais vu qu'il goûtait de la lame et que le soldat en avait même sur les mains et sur les vêtements. Une vision d'horreur s'afficha dans la tête du pirate, le dégoût et la rage s'empara de lui, tout son visage se crispa et se déforma par la colère. Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir une fois de plus et il tira sur ce soldat immonde qui venait sûrement de commettre un acte des plus pitoyable.

Le corps du soldat tomba sur celui de son compagnon, un bruit de métal sourd se fit entendre car le couteau venait de heurter le sol. Le cœur de Corso s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la salle, il gardait son arme bien devant lui, au cas où il y ai un troisième soldat qui pouvait l'attendre. Il arriva enfin à la porte de la salle, il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement et son œil était rivé sur le couteau à ses pieds, couvert de sang qui commençait à coaguler. Corso respira un grand coup et resserra la pression sur son arme avant de se jeter dans la salle, son arme devant lui. Il n'y avait pas de soldat, il n'y avait personne sauf un corps au sol. Corso baissa les yeux et comprit d'où le sang sur le couteau venait.

-Seigneur...

En dehors du bâtiment, Sonny, Artie et Benett étaient alignés et tiraient sur une dizaine de droïdes qui venaient vers eux, ils protégeaient le Black Manta au cas où Corso reviendrait avec des survivants. À force de tir précis sur le cou des robots, ils tombèrent tous. Sonny baissa enfin son arme avec un petit sourire de vainqueur et il s'approcha des débris des robots pour voir si certains étaient encore en état de bouger. Artie et Benett le regardaient, eux aussi avec des sourires de vainqueur. Sourires qui s'effacèrent instantanément en voyant Corso apparaître. Les deux jeunes pirates eurent un mouvement de recul, complètement horrifiés de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Face à ce silence, Sonny se retourna pour être face à Corso. Son cœur s'arrêta d'un coup, son corps se figea et toute notion autour de lui s'arrêtèrent en voyant le corps que tenait Corso dans ses bras. Il avait un bras sous son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux et il tenait ce corps inerte avec désespoir. Sonny sentit tout son corps trembler en reconnaissant le visage de son garçon... Là dans les bras de Corso, ses propres bras pendant dans le vide, ses yeux fermés et sa peau complètement blanche. Du sang coulait encore de sa gorge, son t-shirt noir en était imbibé, il y en avait sur ses bras et même sur les mains de Corso...

Sonny s'approcha lentement de son ami qui gardait le silence, un regard désolé, remplit de mal être, ne sachant quoi faire. Lentement il lui tendit D'Jok, le plus délicatement possible pour que Sonny le prenne contre lui. Le chef des pirates tomba à genoux, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était là, il n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre geste à part garder le regard fixé sur le visage sans vie de son fils... Comment cela avait-il pu arriver...pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé à temps pour sa femme et maintenant pour son fils... Alors que le silence régnait, Sonny serra ses bras autour de D'Jok pour le serrer contre son cœur et il se mit à pleurer sa mort...

Après la belle et fourbe milieu de terrain, le gardien acrobate, c'était le légendaire capitaine des SnowKids qui s'éteignait...

Sasha se réveilla d'un coup dans son lit en sursautant et en hurlant presque. La jeune femme était en sueur, elle tremblait de partout comme une feuille et son visage était imbibé de larmes. Elle posa ses mains au niveau de sa tête et serra ses cheveux, lâchés qui caressaient tout son dos. Elle mit prêt d'un quart d'heure à se calmer, à arrêter ses tremblements et ses larmes et surtout à ralentir son petit cœur qui avait presque explosé sa poitrine.

Quel cauchemar horrible... Quelle angoisse...

Le lendemain matin, à peine le réveil avait sonné sur Utopia que la jolie rousse était déjà debout. Habillée, coiffée de sa longue tresse et rafraîchit pourtant son visage restait toujours aussi pâle suite à ce cauchemar monstrueux. Elle courrait presque jusqu'au réfectoire ce qui étonnait les gens de voir quelqu'un aussi pressé. Sans prendre le temps d'aller chercher à manger, Sasha regarda toutes les tables du réfectoire de sa section et finit enfin par trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait. Là elle couru franchement vers elle et s'assit en trombe à la table.

-D'Jok est en danger !

La personne leva la tête faisant apparaître ses yeux noirs perplexe, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui arrivait à son amie.

-Quoi ?

-D'Jok est en danger Telsy ! Je le ressens ! J'ai rêvé qu'il se faisait tuer ! Dit-elle en frissonnant, le rêve encore frais dans sa tête tout comme l'image du sang qui coulait de sa gorge.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse là... tu as fais un cauchemar ma belle !

-Oui je sais que j'ai fais un cauchemar ! Mais je ne me suis pas rendormie et je t'assures que je ressens qu'il est en danger, sur Paradisia ! Ça m'angoisse ! Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de quitter cette planète de malheur et qu'on aille...

-Sasha ! T'es cinglée ! Moi aussi je veux sortir d'ici, mais je ne vais pas me baser sur un stupide rêve ! Imagines on va sur Paradisia et il n'y a absolument rien à part des droïdes et bien on retourne à la case départ si on a de la chance, sinon on passe par la case cimetière si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Alors calmes toi, je vais trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Tu as juste fais un rêve, c'est bon détends toi...

-Et c'était un rêve aussi pour ma cousine...

Telsy serra les poings et tout son corps se crispa, elle leva les yeux vers Sasha et vit que les siens étaient humide prêt à déborder.

-J'avais rêvé là aussi... pourtant elle est morte...

La brunette baissa les yeux et comprit que la mort de sa cousine l'avait suffisamment marqué pour qu'elle croit à ce rêve concernant D'Jok. Tant qu'on ne lui apportait pas la preuve que soit son rêve n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle était à côté de la plaque, soit que D'Jok aille bien, elle allait angoisser tout le temps, toutes les minutes...

-Je t'en pris Telsy...

-Bonjour les filles !

La conversation se coupa donc avec l'arrivée de Simbaï et Maya, cette dernière avait un visage très pâle d'ailleurs, le regard paniqué et elle tremblait. Elle s'assit doucement, elle était ailleurs et semblait vraiment perturbée, ce que Simbaï avait remarqué quelques minutes plus tôt mais elle n'avait pas encore osé lui demander ce qu'il se passait, préférant attendre qu'elle soit assise. Maintenant que c'était le cas, le médecin s'empressa de lui poser la question.

-Tu as eu une vision Maya ?

La voyante sortit d'un coup de sa transe en entendant la voix de Simbaï, la question mit quelques minutes à venir à ses oreilles et en la comprenant, elle trembla de plus belle.

-Oui... C'est horrible ! J'ai vu D'Jok sur Paradisia ! Il est en danger ! Des soldats de la Technoïde veulent le capturer mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... Oh bon sang mon garçon, mon bébé est en danger et je ne peux rien faire...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes, elle était effrayée, ses visions se sont toujours révélées exactes et cela tout le monde le savait. Simbaï vint la prendre contre elle pour essayer de la calmer mais comment calmer une mère qui savait que son enfant était en danger. Les sanglots de Maya étaient un supplice pour les trois autres femmes. Telsy sentait le regard de Sasha sur elle, elle tourna la tête vers son amie et vit ses yeux humides prêt à déborder. Alors elle se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ce soir on est dans une navette. Dit-elle d'une voix déterminée.

-Merci... Merci beaucoup...

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs termina sa tartine avant de se lever et au même moment l'holo-montre de Simbaï sonna, c'était son moyen secret de communiquer avec un certain groupe de personne. Elle activa sa montre pour lire le message.

De Cercle des Fluides : [ 8h16 ] : Il y a des caméras dans les chambres maintenant, sois vigilante !

-Attends Telsy ! Hurla presque Simbaï alors que la développeuse commençait déjà à partir. Si tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose, ne le fais pas dans ta chambre, il y a des caméras dedans maintenant !

-Quelle bande de...

-Restes polie Telsy, même si tu es fâchée, c'est beaucoup plus agréable d'entendre des jolis mots, en plus tu as une belle voix, murmura Maya entre deux sanglots.

-Oui Maya... vous avez raison... et c'est vrai que je suis fâchée...

Elle avait dit ça en reprenant sa route, suivit de Sasha. Si jusqu'à maintenant Telsy n'avait pas agit c'est non seulement car elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion mais aussi parce qu'elle avait eu comme but de montrer à tout le monde en même temps qu'Utopia était un énorme mensonge. Mais maintenant c'était différent, il ne s'agissait que Sasha et elle à sortir de cet endroit. Deux personnes, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant. Et elle avait un plan. Alors qu'elle gardait le silence et que Sasha la suivait toujours, le brunette s'approcha d'un droïde noir.

-Bonjour ! J'ai rendu beaucoup de service à Utopia en plus de faire mon travail ! Je voulais savoir quand est ce que j'aurais la permission d'accéder à mon compte bancaire personnel ?

-Demande en cours.

Le droïde se mit à émettre quelques sons de téléchargement et de traitement de données alors que Sasha était perplexe, qu'est ce que Telsy avait derrière la tête ?

-Autorisation d'accéder à votre compte mademoiselle.

-Super ! Et comment je fais pour payer ?

-Il suffit d'entrer votre numéro de compte durant le payement.

-Merci pour vos services monsieur le robot et continuez de nous protéger sur Utopia ! Dit-elle avec un faux sourire avant de faire demi-tour tout en prenant la main de Sasha dans la sienne. Maintenant on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! Au fait Sasha, je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi tout à l'heure...

-Ça ce comprend en même temps... qui irait se fier à un rêve...

-Toi justement... j'ai un peu oublié ce qu'il s'était passé avec Elena...

-En même temps c'était ma cousine donc ça me concerne, toi c'est mieux que tu n'y penses pas, tu dois garder ta bonne humeur. Et puis j'ai fais le deuil d'Elena, c'est juste que là cette situation se répète et cette fois j'aimerais avoir le temps de sauver D'Jok...

Telsy eut un petit sourire en voyant la détermination de Sasha et surtout en se rendant compte qu'elle aussi avait fait le deuil de la perte de sa cousine. Ça avait été un coup très dur pour Sasha, à l'époque Telsy l'a connaissait déjà, elles étaient déjà dans l'orphelinat de la lune d'Obia. Telsy aussi n'avait pas perdu la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Elena était majeure et depuis plusieurs mois elle avait constitué un dossier pour pouvoir devenir le tuteur de Sasha mais tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu...

Avec le temps Sasha était devenue plus forte, elle avait mit beaucoup à se remettre de la mort de sa cousine, mais elles s'étaient soutenues avec Telsy car elle avait perdu un proche au même moment. Elles s'étaient promis de se reconstruire ensemble, de tenir le coup ensemble et d'aimer la vie. À partir de ce jour, Telsy s'était consacrée à sa passion : l'informatique alors que Sasha était plutôt dévouée à faire comprendre aux gens que quoi qu'il arrive ils avaient tous des qualités et ils pouvaient aimer la vie. Par la suite elles avaient rencontré Abby et sa situation avec Ashley les avaient tout de suite touché. Elles s'étaient dévouées à l'aider pour qu'elle ne subisse pas la même souffrance qu'elles. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas suffit... et les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient toujours pas que leur meilleure amie avait quitté ce monde...

Mais même si aujourd'hui elles avaient accepté la mort de leur proche respectif, elles étaient devenues des femmes au mental très fort. Et là encore elles étaient soudées pour sauver D'Jok, persuadées qu'il était en danger. Telsy se dirigeait vers un magasin informatique toujours en tenant fermement la main de Sasha dans une poigne rassurante.

-Dis moi Sasha, il représente quoi D'Jok pour toi ?

-Je crois je peux dire que nous sommes amis ! Il me fait confiance alors qu'il fait difficilement confiance aux gens et surtout aux femmes, il s'est ouvert à moi sur plusieurs de ses problèmes, il m'a raconté plusieurs anecdotes de sa vie donc je pense que je suis son amie.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ma question... pour toi qu'est ce qu'il est ?

-Un ami et aussi quelqu'un que j'admire ! Déjà parce que c'est un grand joueur et aussi car c'est quelqu'un d'honnête avec lui même et de vraiment bon. Il a admit ses problèmes et il a rapidement agit quand quelqu'un lui a donné des conseil pour les régler puis au final il les a réglé ce que j'ai trouvé très courageux. C'est une personne respectable, mature, solidaire et bienveillante, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il est le capitaine de son équipe. Pour être franche j'aimerais le connaître d'avantage et qu'il apprenne à me connaître...

-Alors comptes sur moi pour t'aider à le retrouver !

-Merci Telsy...

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, sourire que la brunette lui rendit avant de rentrer dans le magasin informatique d'Utopia. Là Telsy se transforma en une acheteuse hystérique compulsive, ses yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles et elle bavait presque ce qui fit presque rire Sasha. Dès qu'il y avait des ordinateurs, le hacker devenait complètement fou. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour trouver l'objet qui conviendrait parfaitement à ses plans. Un ordinateur assez puissant, avec des composants bien avancés.

-Et tu as l'argent... ?

-Avec tout l'argent que j'ai gagné pour Ashley j'ai de quoi faire... S'il vous plaît je voudrais celui là ! Dit-elle à l'adresse d'un droïde commerçant.

Le robot s'approcha de l'ordinateur portable et le tendit à Telsy avant de lui donner la machine de prélèvement pour payer. La brunette tapa son numéro de compte et put prendre l'ordinateur avec un grand sourire avant de partir avec hâte, tenant toujours la main de Sasha dans la sienne. Elle se rappela qu'il y avait des caméras dans les chambres donc elle s'assit sur un banc avant d'allumer son ordinateur et à peine allumé elle eut un sourire.

-Je le savais il est tracé par le système d'Utopia ! Mais c'est mal me connaître !

La jeune femme commença à faire quelques combinaisons sur son clavier avec un petit sourire.

-Et voilà plus qu'à redémarrer l'ordinateur et il sera invisible à Utopia, comme si on pouvait me tracer moi ! Maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses, d'abord une identification pour voir si notre cher D'Jok n'est pas sur Utopia, avec les caméras dans les chambres, ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant !

Telsy attendit que l'ordinateur redémarre avant de lancer une identification en insérant les photos de tous les SnowKids dans ses données. Et en effet avec les caméras et les systèmes d'identifications, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour avoir des résultats. La brunette perdit donc son sourire.

-D'Jok n'est pas sur Utopia..., il semblerait que Thran, Micro-Ice, Sinedd et Abby non plus... tout comme Ahito mais bon pour lui...

-Oui... Répondit la rouquine en baisant les yeux, se souvenant du gardien endormit à tout jamais. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait... ?

-Ce soir il y a un match, c'est là qu'on va agir, je vais voir où se trouve l'astroport et je vais essayer de détourner l'attention des gardes et ensuite on s'enfuit !

-Excusez-moi les filles mais vous comptez vous faire la malle toutes les deux ? Parla Maya qui venait de les rejoindre, s'asseyant sur le banc à son tour.

-Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Demanda Sasha surprise.

-C'est mon fils ! Bien sûr que je viens avec vous !

-Et pour ma part s'il est blessé, vous aurez besoin d'un médecin ! Répliqua Simbaï en redressant ses lunettes.

-Alors c'est décidé, on part toutes les quatre ce soir. Voilà le plan, pendant le match on se faufile vers l'astroport que je viens de trouver, je pirate les caméras pour qu'elles ne nous voient pas et on prend une navette ! Mais il va falloir me suivre et être très rapide !

-Comptes sur nous ! Répondit Sasha déterminée.

Le soir arriva plus vite que prévu et le match de football dirigé par Tia venait de commencer. C'est maintenant qu'il fallait agir pour les quatre femmes. Comme prévu, toute la population était concentrée sur les écrans géants pour suivre le match, il n'y avait plus personne dans les rue mise à part quelques droïdes mais si elles les évitaient alors il n'y avait pas de danger.

Telsy avait son holo-ordinateur sous le bras et elle guidait les trois autres vers l'astroport, une fois proche de celui-ci, la brunette se cacha et demanda aux autres d'en faire de même. Elle alluma son ordinateur et commença à pirater les caméras pour enregistrer une minute de vidéos de l'astroport avant de les faire tourner en boucle, cachant la vérité.

-Maintenant on va vers cette navette ! Parla Telsy en pointant le vaisseau des doigts. Je pars devant pour voir s'il n'y a pas des soldats de la Technoïde ou des droïdes.

Puis la brunette éteignit son ordinateur, le rangent dans sa sacoche avant de s'avancer doucement dans l'astroport. Elle se faufila entre les vaisseaux et les caisses en toutes discrétion pour voir s'il y avait des gardes mais pas plus que ça, vu que personne n'envisageait d'atteindre l'astroport car Utopia conditionnait les gens à rester sur cette planète. Alors c'est sans aucun mal qu'elle put rentrer dans une navette et l'activer mais c'est là qu'elle risquait de se faire prendre car un vaisseau allait décoller sans autorisation.

Et en effet, alors que Sasha, Maya et Simbaï s'engageaient vers la navette, deux gardes de la Technoïde apparurent derrière elles.

-Vous là ! Que faites vous ! Vous essayez de vous enfuir !

-Courez ! Cria Sasha alors qu'elle prenait ses jambes à son cou tout comme Simbaï.

Malheureusement Maya n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir car les deux gardes l'avaient attrapé. Elle avait beau se débattre les deux hommes la maintenaient fermement. Sasha le vit et elle paniqua, Maya allait se faire emmener et sûrement tuer pour avoir tenté de fuir.

-TELSY ! À L'AIDE !

La brunette tourna la tête et vit au loin Maya se faire emmener. Elle serra les poings de colère et son regard fut déterminé.

-Fichu monde de mensonges ! Grogna-t-elle avant de courir vers Maya pour la sortir de là.

Car il fallait retrouver D'Jok avant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...


	7. La zone de sécurité

Réponses aux Reviews :

**Elska** : Coucouuuuuuuu ! Ah la la honte à moi de poster les chapitres avec une telle lenteur mais j'ai peu de temps pour moi... Alors pour répondre à toute tes questions et oui Warren a survécu à l'invasion des droïdes et Tia a réussit à attirer son intention, c'est pourquoi il donne ses inquiétudes à Rocket. Quand à D'Jok je savais que tout le monde allait croire à sa mort, le but c'était que le lecteur soit aussi angoissé que Sasha pour montrer à quel point Sasha à l'air de tenir à D'Jok ! Mais non Sasha n'a pas un don de voyance, elle a juste eu un mauvais ressenti dû au souvenir de la personne qu'elle a perdu... Bref plus qu'à espérer que les quatre filles arriveront à temps ! Bonne lecture ! :D

**Yonano** : Coucou ! Et oui les boules pour Baldwin, les filles ont réussit à s'enfuir ! Toi aussi tu as flippé pour D'Jok mouhahaha ! C'est fou mais moi je l'adore ce personnage ! Même s'il a un caractère spécial, je l'aime bien ! x) Telsy a toujours été génial et tu verras par la suite qu'elle est encore plus géniale xD Et c'est vrai que Maya est dans la mouise... bref voici enfin la suite qui est très émotionnelle ! Bonne lecture !

**Gwenetsi** : Coucou ! Tu as raison les ennuies continues et c'est de pire en pire pour tout le monde, que faire... Telsy réussit à s'enfuir car c'est un hacker du coup elle a un avantage ! C'est vrai que voir Warren ça doit faire plaisir car finalement plusieurs personnes survive ! Bon ne me tues pas ! D'Jok n'est pas mort ! Ranges ta tronçonneuse ! Mais bon la suite est riche en émotion ! Alors bonne lecture !

Je suis désolé de publier les chapitres un peu plus lentement, entre les cours et mon taf je n'ai plus trop le temps mais je continue d'écrire ! Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La zone de sécurité

L'astroport d'Utopia était en alerte, l'alarme était déclenchée car un appareil avait décollé sans autorisation. Des droïdes noirs et des soldats de la Technoïde arrivaient sur place et d'ailleurs en parlant de soldats, il y en avait deux qui étaient à terre, l'un avec le nez cassé, l'autre avec l'arcade sourcilière d'ouverte et plusieurs autres marques sur le visage. Visiblement quelqu'un les avait durement cogné.

Au même moment, dans la fameuse navette qui était partie, une jeune femme brune se frottait les poings, ceux ci un peu marqué et couvert de quelques traces de sang. Puis elle reprit les commandes du vaisseau, tapant des lignes de commande dans l'ordinateur de bord pour camoufler sa trajectoire et ne plus être poursuivit par la Technoïde. Maya s'approchait d'elle pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Où est ce que tu as appris à te battre ?

-À l'école de Karaté de la lune d'Obia. Elle se trouve juste à côté de l'orphelinat.

-Et bien... c'est impressionnant... en tout cas merci d'être revenue pour moi !

-Il faut bien, D'Jok va avoir besoin de vous !

Maya ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de prendre Telsy contre elle pour la remercier. Mais ce petit moment de bien être fut de courte durée car un choc violent se fit sentir sur le dessus de l'appareil, faisant sursauter les quatre passagères. Telsy ne comprit pas, elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir brouillé la trajectoire du vaisseau, alors comment pouvait-il être abordé ? La jeune femme plus en colère que jamais se mit devant les trois autres et serra les poings, prête à se défendre.

Seulement, ce n'est ni des droïdes noirs, ni des soldat qui firent leur apparition dans leur vaisseau mais deux pirates, l'un portant un manteau rouge et l'autre un manteau noir. Ils étaient armés et ils pointaient leur arme devant eux.

-Sonny ? S'étonna Maya.

-Et bien ! Moi qui m'attendais à voir des soldats de la Technoïde ! Désolé si on vous a fait peur.

-Ce n'est rien... c'est mieux si c'est vous ! Répondit Maya.

-Vous feriez mieux de monter à bord du Black Manta, vous seriez en sécurité ! Avoua Corso.

Après réflexion, les quatre femmes se dirent qu'effectivement c'était mieux de monter à bord du vaisseau pirate. Une à une, elles prirent la trappe du toit de leur navette pour monter à bord du Black Manta. Il eut beaucoup de surprise, la première fut de la part de Simbaï qui était surprise et heureuse de voir Clamp. Elle alla vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Ça alors, tu t'en es sortie, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir trouver un nouveau médecin pour les SnowKids !

-Mais non voyons, tu sais très bien que je me faufile partout, il le faut bien pour un membre du Cercle des Fluides.

-Je rêve ou c'est Maddox que j'ai face à moi... ? Demanda Telsy en haussant un sourcil.

-Je crois que oui, ça te donnes une bonne raison pour bien te tenir ! Répondit Sasha.

Telsy haussa les épaules, au point où ils en étaient, à quoi servait la politesse. Par contre quelques chose échappait à la brunette, elle qui avait bien réfléchit pendant ces six longs mois, elle comprenait qu'il lui manquait des informations.

-Excusez moi mais... les droïdes noirs portent la marque de la Technoïde et tous les soldats de la Technoïde sont sur Utopia, si ce n'est pas vous Maddox qui dirige tout cela, qui est-ce ?

-Un scientifique du nom de Baldwin ! Répondit Maddox avec colère. À la base ces droïdes étaient destinés à protéger et servir la galaxie mais Baldwin a modifié leur programme pour en faire des soldats plus qu'autre chose. Visiblement il avait construit Utopia depuis un moment, son but était d'évacuer toute la galaxie sur cette planète... Et vous quatre vous y étiez, qu'est ce qu'Utopia pour de vrai ?

Ce fut Sasha qui décida de prendre la parole pour expliquer la vérité sur Utopia.

-Telle que nous l'avons vu nous, Utopia est organisée avec des règles très strictes. Il y a des caméras partout. Les hommes et les femmes ne doivent pas s'approcher, on doit être debout à une heure précise, tous les jours on travaille, on mange à une heure précise, d'ailleurs on surveille notre alimentation, tous les jours on fait une séance de sport et on se couche à une heure toute aussi précise. Bref tout est réglé et on nous rappel chaque jour qu'il faut suivre les règles, bien manger et bien dormir... ça cache quelque chose c'est obligé...

-Et comment avez vous fait pour vous enfuir ? Demanda Benett intrigué.

-Parce que la petite est un hacker ! Répondit Artie en montrant la brunette.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ! Avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. C'est vrai j'ai pu récupérer un ordinateur et pirater toutes les caméras pour qu'on atteigne l'astroport afin de s'enfuir.

-Pourquoi ne l'avoir fait que maintenant ? Demanda Corso intrigué.

-Parce qu'à la base mon but était de montrer à tout le monde que cette planète n'était qu'une illusion et pour cela il me fallait un ordinateur. Seulement grâce à Sasha et Maya, mes plans ont un peu changés...

-Sonny, D'Jok est en danger ! Avoua immédiatement Maya.

-Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je l'ai vu, j'ai eu une vision sur lui ! Des soldats de la Technoïde seront à ses trousses sur Paradisia...

-Ça peut tenir la route Sonny, maintenant que tu t'es enfuis, Baldwin peut très bien prendre D'Jok en otage pour te faire chanter... Je connais un peu Maya, ses visions sont souvent exactes et puis c'est sa mère... on ferait mieux d'aller sur Paradisia rapidement pour aller le chercher, Utopia peut attendre. Surtout qu'avec trois hackers, Maddox peut plus facilement contacter les autres dirigeants de la Technoïde !

-De toute façon, ça ne ce discute pas, on part sur Paradisia, je ne laisserais pas Baldwin toucher D'Jok ! Ça va aller Maya, je vais le retrouver !

Enfin un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Maya, elle avait une confiance absolue en Sonny, elle savait qu'il lui ramènerait son enfant, car après tout c'était aussi le sien. À côté d'elle, Sasha avait le sourire elle aussi, tout ce qu'elle désirait c'est que son cauchemar ne se réalise pas, contrairement à celui de sa cousine. Cette fois, elle voulait revoir le jeune homme en vie et en bonne santé et il était temps de partir. C'est ainsi que le Black Manta fit demi tour.

* * *

La zone de construction des droïdes était une base extrêmement bien protégée mais pas que, elle était aussi entourée d'une zone de protection. C'était un cercle d'un rayon de cinq kilomètres, remplie de droïdes, de détecteurs de mouvements et thermiques. Pour faire simple, dès que quelqu'un franchissait le grillage de la zone, il serait tout de suite repéré et traqué par les droïdes. Il fallait donc franchir ces cinq kilomètres le plus rapidement possible. Et c'était justement contre ce grillage que se trouvait les quatre garçons. Ils regardaient au loin une tour qui était illuminée par des lumières rouges, elle se trouvait au pied de la fabrique de droïdes. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, le dos contre le grillage et se regardèrent, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-Bon je récapitule le plan, murmura Thran. On se sépare en deux groupes, pour partir des deux points de départ des câbles d'alimentation de la zone de sécurité. Au lever du soleil demain on rentre dans la zone et le premier groupe qui arrive à l'alimentation qui se trouve sur la tour la désactive, ainsi on sera indétectable. Puis on attend l'autre groupe au pied de la tour jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Au delà de ce moment on considère que... enfin vous voyez et on rentre dans la fabrique pour accéder à la salle des commandes. Des questions ?

-Non je crois que c'est clair même pour ma petite tête ! Avoua Micro-Ice avec le sourire.

-Alors on est bon..., répondit D'Jok en tendant la main pour que ses trois amis posent la leur sur la sienne en signe d'encouragement et de soutien. Ils s'offrirent tous les quatre un petit sourire timide pourtant remplit de peur avant de se séparer en deux groupes. Thran et Sinedd d'un côté, D'Jok et Micro-Ice de l'autre.

Il faisait nuit, du coup les garçons se déplaçaient prudemment, ils avaient un sac à dos par groupe, contenant quelques vivres et de quoi faire les premiers secours. Jusqu'à maintenant Micro-Ice et D'Jok ne parlaient pas vraiment, ils marchaient lentement tout en regardant partout autour d'eux, une lampe torche à la main. Mais au bout d'un moment, le petit brun eut un petit sourire malicieux. D'Jok le remarqua et finit par sourire à son tour.

-Vas-y craches le morceau...

-Quand on sera sortit de là, je te donnes moins de six mois pour te trouver une copine !

-Oh non mais franchement, t'es pas sérieux là, on est en mode survie depuis six mois et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses c'est me caser avec une fille ! T'es un sacré cas toi ! Cria-t-il en lui sautant dessus pour le coincer dans ses bras et lui ébouriffer les cheveux, les faisant rire tous les deux.

-Avoue ça t'as détendu !

-Quoi tu plaisantais ?

-Ben oui pourquoi ? Demanda Micro-Ice tout d'un coup curieux.

-Je... j'ai un peu plus confiance en les filles, enfin en moi... et du coup je me dis que si j'en rencontre une qui est vraiment bien... et bien pourquoi pas ! Répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Whooaaa est ce qu'il existe une fille dans ce monde capable de te supporter ? Avoua-t-il avant de partir en courant, poursuivit par un D'Jok prêt à lui faire payer sa taquinerie. Mais à force de courir ils arrivèrent au niveau du grillage ou commençait les câbles d'alimentation qui étaient reliés à la tour.

Ils posèrent leurs mains sur le grillage et ils regardèrent la tour au loin, à cinq kilomètres précisément. L'angoisse les prit et ils se regardèrent avant d'avoir la même idée, D'Jok s'écarta du grillage et trouva un coin à peu prêt moelleux pour pouvoir dormir avec son ami. Car maintenant tout ce qu'ils leurs restaient à faire était d'attendre le lever du soleil. Ils s'endormirent en silence tour à tour car vu qu'ils étaient à la belle étoile, ils avaient préféré faire des tours de garde pour que ce soit plus prudent. Le lendemain matin c'est pas vraiment reposés qu'ils se retrouvaient de nouveau face au grillage. Ils prirent le temps de manger et de boire un bon coup avant de se regarder une dernière fois. Ils se serrèrent la main en se souriant comme ils le faisaient sur le terrain de foot, sauf que là c'était leur vie qui était en jeu. Puis après une dernière longue respiration, ils enjambèrent le grillage.

* * *

Thran et Sinedd venaient eux aussi de franchir le grillage et ils courraient pour franchir ces cinq kilomètres le plus rapidement possible. C'est là que le fait d'être un footballeur professionnel se révélait utile, ils avaient beaucoup d'endurance et ils pouvaient courir longtemps. Et c'était plutôt conseillé car en réalité ils étaient déjà repérés par les droïdes, vu qu'une simple intrusion était tout de suite signalé. Au bout de quelques minutes de course à slalomer entre les arbres, à sauter par dessus les racines et repousser les branches et les feuillages, ils s'arrêtèrent deux minutes pour reprendre leur souffle. Il faisait très chaud et l'humidité était aussi très haute dans cette forêt vraiment épaisse, autant dire un climat qui essoufflait rapidement.

Thran était adossé contre un arbre, une bouteille d'eau à la main alors que Sinedd s'appuyait sur ses genoux, il avait posé le sac à dos et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Si ça avait été des plaines ça aurait été limite plus simple à parcourir mais ils auraient été moins cachés. Les garçons regardaient bien autour d'eux pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de droïdes, jusqu'à là c'était plutôt calme et la tour s'était rapprochée un peu.

-Non mais ce n'est pas humain cette chaleur ! Commenta Sinedd.

-La neige te manque ?

-Pas qu'un peu, c'est plus supportable que cette chaleur !

-Alors reprenons la route, moi aussi j'ai envie de quitter cette planète !

Sinedd lui offrit un petit sourire avant de prendre la bouteille d'eau pour boire un coup puis il rangea la bouteille dans le sac avant de le remettre sur son dos. Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre la route, un craquement derrière eux se fit entendre. Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un coup, leur cœur s'accélérant. Les bruits de craquements se firent plus insistants et les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de sprinter dans la direction opposée.

Un sprint très fort en émotion commença, leur corps venait de passer en mode survie, leur ventre s'était contracté, leurs pupilles étaient totalement dilatées et leur cœur palpitait comme un fou pour envoyer à leurs muscles l'oxygène nécessaire. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient poursuivis pas des droïdes et qu'ils étaient juste derrière eux. Les garçons courraient comme des forcenés en tentant de suivre la direction de la tour, ils enjambaient les racines et les branches comme ils le pouvaient. Plus d'une fois, ils avaient faillit chuter, mais heureusement pour eux ça ne s'était pas produit.

Ils arrivèrent à un pont, un pont particulièrement instable fait uniquement de planches et de cordage. Autrement dit, il ne fallait pas être deux sur le pont sinon le pont pouvait casser ou les personnes seraient déséquilibrées et elles tomberaient. Thran venait d'arriver à ce pont alors que Sinedd était juste derrière lui, il s'arrêta tout de suite et commença à regarder tout autour de lui pour voir s'ils pouvaient contourner ce pont. Sinedd venait de le rejoindre et il serra les dents, derrière eux, un droïde venait d'apparaître d'entre les arbres.

-Élimination ! Élimination !

-Thran continus !

-Quoi ?

-Je m'occupe de cette boite de conserve, toi cours !

-T'es cinglé ! S'offusqua immédiatement le plus âgé, outré d'une telle décision de la part de Sinedd, jamais il n'allait partir devant en laissant les autres derrière lui mais l'ex-attaquant des SnowKids se fit plus insistant.

-C'est toi le hacker ici ! Il n'y a que toi qui peut envoyer ce message de détresse alors c'est toi qui doit rester en vie ! Maintenant tu prends ce pont sinon je te jure que je te fais ta fête !

Thran serra les dents et il se pinça les lèvres avant de faire demi-tour pour prendre le pont alors que Sinedd lui courrait vers le droïde noir. Le robot aussi fonçait vers les lui, son arme laser qui commençait à charger et c'est là que Sinedd eut un sourire, il changea de direction pour contourner un arbre mais le robot fut plus vif, il réussit à attraper le sac à dos de Sinedd, le plaquant au sol. Sinedd commença à se débattre, hurlant de rage, il finit par dégager ses bras des bretelles de son sac et il put se relever. Il reprit sa course mais cette fois vers le pont, Thran qui avait finalement décidé de faire demi-tour vit son ami commencer à emprunter le pont, le robot le suivant.

Dès que Sinedd et le droïde furent sur le pont, celui-ci se balança de gauche à droite, les planches de bois craquèrent face au poids c'est pour cela que Thran emprunta le pont à son tour pour tendre son bras. Sinedd le vit et tenta de saisir sa main, mais avec le poids du droïde, les cordages cédèrent, cassant le pont en deux qui s'effondra. Sinedd hurla de terreur en se sentant chuter mais Thran avait réussit à saisir sa main et même si lui aussi tombait, son autre main tenait une des planches du pont. Sa prise sur le poignet de Sinedd était extrêmement puissante, à tel point que la peau de sa main blanchissait, mais le brun s'en moquait bien. Leur deux corps percutèrent avec force la falaise, les faisant grimacer de douleur. Sinedd mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il n'était pas tombé car Thran l'avait retenu, il finit par s'agripper à son tour au planches du pont avant d'escalader.

Les deux garçons venaient de rejoindre enfin la terre ferme. Ils se retournèrent et ils virent que le robot était tombé. Sinedd tremblait de partout, il avait vu sa chute et tous ses os craquer et pourtant à la place c'est une prise forte sur son poignet qu'il avait sentit. Il regarda d'ailleurs son poignet et vit les traces de doigts de Thran sur sa peau.

-Ça va … ? Demanda Thran en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sinedd.

Celui-ci hocha la tête positivement en essuyant la sueur sur son front. Il calma ses tremblements et se redressa avec l'aide de Thran qui l'avait prit par le bras.

-Aller... allons éteindre cette tour ! Murmura le plus âgé.

* * *

D'Jok et Micro-Ice étaient dans la zone de sécurité depuis deux heures, contrairement à Thran et Sinedd, ils n'avaient pas couru comme des fous car dés le début ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec des droïdes. Ils avaient du donc avancer prudemment et jouer de stratégie pour ne pas se faire blesser. Souvent l'un attirait l'attention pendant que l'autre arrivait derrière le droïde pour débrancher les câbles apparent sur leur nuque.

Pour le moment, ils avaient un peu de répit, et ils étaient sûrement plus qu'à deux kilomètres de la tour. Ils venaient de s'asseoir à même le sol et ils croquaient tous les deux dans une pomme chacun. Le soleil tapait très fort, faisant briller leur front remplit de sueur. Les deux bracelets de D'Jok étaient aussi illuminés par la lumière du soleil, l'un offert par son père l'autre par son meilleur ami. Après avoir manger un peu, ils reprirent leur route en direction de la tour.

-Hey D'Jok...

-Mhh... ?

-Je n'en ai jamais parlé car Thran était toujours avec nous mais maintenant qu'on est seul...

-Oui je pense à lui de temps en temps... C'était ça ta question, pas vrai... ?

Micro-Ice hocha la tête positivement tout en baissant ses yeux qui venaient de se remplir d'une lueur de tristesse.

-Il m'arrive de rêver de lui des fois, je vois son petit sourire rassurant et je me dis que dans ce genre de situation, son côté détendu nous aurait fait du bien...

-Mais dans un sens, il est peut être mieux là où il est... Il ne souffre plus...

-Oui c'est ce que je me dis... mais il me manque quand même...

-Il me manque aussi Mice...

Maintenant ils avaient tous les deux la tête baissée, le visage remplit de tristesse, même après six mois, penser au gardien était très douloureux pour eux. Il avait été leur meilleur ami, presque comme un frère. Pour se rassurer, ils se disait qu'Ahito était dans un endroit parfait pour lui, dans un sommeil éternel, plutôt cool pour un narcoleptique. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs émotions et qu'ils marchaient toujours aussi doucement, des craquements se firent entendre autour d'eux, les faisant se figer immédiatement. Les deux garçons se mirent à regarder partout autour d'eux mais ce fut pas leurs yeux qui leurs fit comprendre le danger mais leurs oreilles. Ils avaient suffit d'un bruit mécanique pour que leurs jambes obéissent toutes seules.

Ils étaient désormais partis pour une course effrénée, gardant tout de même la direction de la tour. Micro-Ice étant plus petit et plu agile n'avait aucun mal à sauter par dessus les branches et les feuillages, il avait donc prit une petite avance sur son ami. Mais Micro-Ice était aussi un peu étourdi, tellement inquiet pour D'Jok, il se retournait de temps en temps pour voir si celui-ci le suivait toujours, oubliant de regarder devant lui...

Et le drame se produisit...

Il ne vit pas qu'à quelques mètres devant lui, au milieu des racines, il y avait un trou. Et il tomba dedans, se sentant partir il hurla de terreur et il tenta de s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il put, racines, branches et même de la terre.

-D'JOK !

Le rouquin le vit tomber et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, il accéléra sa course et se jeta en avant pour attraper de justesse sa main. Seulement, le poids du corps de Micro-Ice pendant dans le vide faisait glisser petit à petit la main du petit brun dans celle de son ami.

-Mice accroches toi ! Remontes !

Mais en vain, il avait beau serrer les dents et maintenir sa pression sur la main de D'Jok, il glissait toujours. Le visage du rouquin se déchira par la peur.

-MICE ACCROCHES TOI ! MICE... NOOOON ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'il sentait les doigts fins de Micro-Ice glisser entre les siens, laissant malheureusement le petit brun chuter au fond du trou. MICE ! MICE TU M'ENTENDS ? RÉPONDS MOI ! MICE !

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, il avait beau hurler et tendre l'oreille, Micro-Ice ne lui répondait pas. D'Jok commença à paniquer, imaginant le pire. Ses yeux émeraudes devenaient brillants et ses lèvres tremblaient. Il avait peur. Il avait terriblement peur.

-Mice..., murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois sans recevoir aucune réponse.

Tout ce qu'il entendit fut un bruit métallique derrière lui dans les arbres. Il sursauta en se retournant et il regarda partout autour de lui, son cœur battait contre ses tempes. Quelques minutes plus tard, un droïde faisait son apparition sur les lieux. Il savait qu'il y avait un intru dans le coin car il avait entendu des cris. Il balayait la zone avec ses détecteurs thermiques. Mais D'Jok avait été malin, il avait grimpé dans un arbre pour se cacher. Il plaquait sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher sa respiration et ses yeux reflétaient vraiment de la panique.

Seulement, le sort fut de son côté car au loin il vit les lumières de la tour s'éteindre, désactivant toutes les défenses de la zone. Et l'effet fut immédiat, le droïde venait de désactiver tous ses capteurs et il avait baissé ses armes.

-Rien à signaler.

Le visage de D'Jok se déforma par la détermination et la rage, il descendit de son arbre et s'approcha à pas de loup du droïde par derrière. Il finit par sauter sur lui en tirant comme un fou sur les câbles de sa nuque. Le robot grésilla et tomba sur le côté.

-Tu as raison rien à signaler boite de conserve...

D'Jok se débarrassa de son sac à dos avant de se jeter de nouveau à genoux au bord du trou où Micro-Ice était tombé.

-Mice... ? Mice je t'en supplie réponds-moi...

Encore une fois, il n'eut aucun réponse, D'Jok serra les dents et se laissa glisser à plat ventre pour laisser libre court à ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, d'abord Ahito et surement les autres SnowKids et maintenant son petit frère de cœur... si seulement, il avait réussit à le retenir, si seulement...

-Je t'entend D'Jok..., murmura la voix faible de Micro-Ice qui fit sursauter d'un coup le rouquin, le faisant essuyer tout de suite ses larmes et un sourire de soulagement prit place sur son visage.

-Je descend te chercher ! Sois patient, j'arrive !

D'Jok se releva et regarda partout autour de lui qui pourrait lui servir de cordage. Les lianes n'étaient pas assez solides pour le porter lui et Micro-Ice par la suite. Il fallait trouver autre chose. Alors que la panique s'emparait de lui une fois de plus, il leva les yeux au ciel et vit les fameux câbles qu'ils avaient suivit pour aller vers la tour. Comme la tour était éteinte, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de jus et c'est là qu'il se dit que ça pouvait le faire. Il retourna donc vers le droïde qu'il avait désactivé pour prendre sa lame. Une fois qu'il l'avait, il fit demi-tour et il grimpa de nouveau dans un arbre pour atteindre les câbles. Une fois à sa hauteur, il fit l'erreur de regarder en bas. D'Jok eut du mal à déglutir, sans le Souffle, sa notion de la hauteur était complètement perturbée... et là, ça faisait vraiment haut. Mais D'Jok se reprit, il agrippa bien une branche avec une de ses mains, alors que l'autre main tenait le couteau pour couper les câbles.

Sa main tremblait à cause de la hauteur mais à force de mouvement répétitif et de patience, le câble céda, tombant lourdement au sol. D'Jok eut un petit sourire avant de descendre de l'arbre. Il prit le câble et l'attacha à sa ceinture avec un nœud en huit pour être sûr que ça ne lâche pas. Puis il s'approcha du trou avec sa lampe torche et il s'y engouffra doucement.

-Mice, j'arrive ! Tu m'entend toujours ?

-Oui...

Sa voix rassura D'Jok qui continua sa lente descente, il illuminait ce qu'il y avait en dessous de lui et c'était plutôt sombre. Finalement après quelques minutes de descente, il finit par apercevoir Micro-Ice avec sa torche, il était assit dans un coin et ne semblait pas bouger. D'Jok arriva quasiment à sa hauteur et avec la torche il vit qu'il y avait plusieurs stalagmites.

-Whoa cette grotte doit être vieille s'il y a des stalagmites !

-J'en sais rien... mais ça fait mal...

D'Jok entendit enfin les tremblements et la faiblesse dans la voix de son ami. Il se déplaça sur la droite pour l'atteindre et prit appui sur les rochers. C'est là qu'il vit son meilleur ami trembler, de froid ou de peur, il n'aurait pas su dire mais vu qu'en plus il claquait des dents et que son visage était couvert de larmes, l'inquiétude, l'angoisse même le prit. C'est en penchant la tête que D'Jok vit avec horreur que si Micro-Ice avait mit autant de temps à répondre c'est parce qu'il était tombé sur un stalagmite et qu'il avait traversé son bras. Le rouquin plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de vomir. Il voyait le sang qui coulait le long de son bras et Micro-Ice qui tremblait toujours.

-D'Jok... sors moi de là... s'il te plaît...

-Mais je... qu'est ce que je peux faire... ?

-Tires dessus !

-Quoi ? Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Je t'en supplie... je veux sortir d'ici ! Avoua le petit brun alors que quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

C'est en se mordant les lèvres qu'il approcha doucement ses mains du bras de son ami, mais à peine il avait frôler le bras de Micro-Ice que celui-ci se mit à gémir et D'Jok eut tout de suite un mouvement de recul en grognant. Il paniquait comme un fou, son ami était coincé et il souffrait et si en le touchant à peine il lui faisait mal alors en bougeant son bras ça serait un supplice. Le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle fois de prendre le bras de Micro-Ice face à ses yeux suppliant, il le prit un peu fermement ce qui fit gémir plus fort le petit brun et D'Jok le lâcha tout de suite. Il craqua mentalement et frappa le mur de ses poings.

-Bon sang ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Je t'en pris... Tu peux le faire, tu dois le faire... Je veux sortir de là...

-Mais je ne peux pas te faire du mal...

-Pitié... ne me laisses pas là D'Jok... ne me laisse pas là... tires dessus !

D'Jok se mordit les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux, il avait envie de pleurer et de hurler en même temps, cette scène était un supplice pour lui. Le rocher qui traversait son bras, le sang coulant de sa blessure, ses dents qui claquaient, son corps qui tremblaient et ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues étaient une horreur pour lui. Il ne voulait plus le voir souffrir... Alors qu'il était en train de paniquer comme pas permis, il vit sur son poignet ses bracelets et surtout celui offert par Micro-Ice. Il regardait les petites boules bleues qui étaient illuminées par la lampe torche.

_« Ce qui compte c'est de prendre des décisions ! »_

-Je t'en supplie... aller ! Murmura Micro-Ice alors que D'Jok posait de nouveau ses mains sur le bras du petit brun. Je veux sortir de là, tires dessus ! Aller D'Jok, tu peux le faire... Vas-y... FAIS LE MERDE !

D'Jok tira d'un coup sur le bras de Micro-Ice qui hurla de douleur faisant grimacer d'horreur le rouquin. Son cri lui avait brisé le cœur et à peine il était libéré du rocher que D'Jok le serrait dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé... je te demande pardon... je ne voulais pas te faire du mal... pardon ! Pardon !

-Je sais... sortons de là...

-D'accord, montes sur mon dos et accroches toi si tu peux...

Micro-Ice obéit à son ami et se positionna sur son dos, s'agrippant de son seul bras valide. D'Jok s'empressa d'escalader à l'aide du câble pour vite sortir du trou. Micro-Ice fut éblouit par la lumière du soleil. Dès qu'il put toucher le sol, il lâcha D'Jok pour s'asseoir et il s'effondra même sur le dos, la respiration saccadée. Le rouquin se rua sur son sac pour l'ouvrir et prendre des bandages et des compresses, il couru de nouveau vers son ami et prit son bras le plus délicatement possible. Comme le rocher était enlevé, il saignait plus abondamment, mais en tâtonnant D'Jok se rendit compte avec soulagement que son os n'avait pas été touché. Il entreprit de passer des compresses sur sa blessure, priant pour que le sang arrête de couler puis il serra des bandages dessus.

-Est ce qu'il y a des antibiotiques dans le sac... avec cette jungle, ma blessure peut s'infecter rapidement...

-Je m'occupe de finir le bandage et je regarde si tu ne saignes plus et après je regarde...

-D'Jok... détends-toi, je vais bien, ça va aller...

S'il disait ça c'est parce que les mains du rouquin tremblaient et à peine il lui avait demandé de se calmer que D'Jok le serrait dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Il avait eu peur, tellement peur, d'abord parce qu'il avait cru que Micro-Ice était mort de sa chute et ensuite devoir retirer son bras de cette stalagmite l'avait tellement angoissé. Pour la première fois en six mois, il voulait sortir de cet enfer et sortir son ami de là. Il se détacha de lui et prit la bouteille d'eau et un petit bout de bandage, il versa de l'eau sur le bandage et le passa sur le visage de Micro-Ice à la fois pour le rafraîchir et aussi pour essuyer ses larmes. Le petit brun apprécia beaucoup le geste et malgré la douleur lancinante dans son bras, il offrit un petit sourire à son meilleur ami, sourire qui fut tout de suite rendu par D'Jok. Il retourna vers le sac à dos et fouilla dedans à la recherche de la pénicilline mais il ne la trouva pas, c'est là qu'il comprit.

-C'est Thran qui doit l'avoir... mais rassures toi, la tour est éteinte, ils ont réussit à la désactiver ! On va les rejoindre et ça ira pour toi !

Micro-Ice acquiesça positivement de la tête avant de se relever, il prit la marche juste derrière D'Jok mais cette fois il regardait où il mettait les pieds et il restait presque collé à son ami. Ils avancèrent doucement, Micro-Ice se tenait le bras et D'Jok lui jetait de rapide coup d'oeil, encore inquiet, puis il leva les yeux au ciel et il vit que le soleil était bas.

-Oh bon sang, le coucher de soleil !

* * *

Thran et Sinedd attendaient depuis quelques heures au pied de la tour. Ils avaient réussit à la désactiver et ça les avaient soulagé, car depuis le passage du pont, ils n'en pouvaient plus de voir les droïdes. Mais maintenant que la sécurité de la zone avait sauté, les droïdes ne pouvaient plus les détecter à moins de les voir directement, mais ils s'étaient cachés avec quelques feuillages et ils ne faisaient pas de bruit.

Pourtant le cœur des garçons commençait à s'emballer car ils voyaient au loin le soleil descendre de plus en plus. L'angoisse commençait à les prendre car le plan c'était de partir quoi qu'il arrive au coucher de soleil car une journée complète c'était censé être suffisant pour parcourir cinq kilomètres. Le ciel devenait rouge et plus la lumière disparaissait, plus la respiration de Thran devenait saccadée, il avait très peur pour ses deux amis. Ils voulaient les voir arriver, maintenant, maintenant !

-Thran..., murmura la voix de Sinedd. Il faut qu'on y aille...

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, regardant la partie supérieure du soleil encore visible. Sinedd aussi était mort de peur, il ne voulait pas partir, mais il fallait rentrer dans la fabrique pour envoyer ce message de détresse et plus ils attendraient, plus ils risquaient de faire surprendre par des droïdes.

-Il y aller maintenant... c'est le plan !

-Ils vont arriver ! Attends encore un peu.

Sinedd baissa la tête et préféra se taire, même si ce n'était pas lui le meilleur ami de Thran, il savait que quand il était dans cet état, les yeux bien fixes devant lui et la voix ferme, qu'il ne pourrait pas le raisonner. Alors il attendit un peu, il attendit jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et quand le ciel fut bien noir, il se rapprocha de Thran et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Viens... on ne peut plus attendre désormais... c'était le plan ! J'ai besoin de toi pour pirater ces fichus ordinateurs !

-Ils vont venir ! Je sais qu'ils vont venir !

-Thran, on ne peut plus attendre, ça me fais du mal à moi aussi mais je sais qu'on ne peut plus attendre ! Je t'en pris... viens...

Thran serra les poings et il se pinça les lèvres. Il continuait à supplier dans sa tête, D'Jok, Micro-Ice montrez vous. Il voulait voir leur tignasse rouge et brune et leur petit sourire rassurant. Qu'ils se montrent, maintenant, qu'ils sortent des branchages, pitié ! C'était ses deux meilleurs amis, les seuls deux frères qu'il avait maintenant, alors il suppliait qu'ils soient encore en vie et qu'ils viennent !

-Thran ! Cria presque Sinedd pour le sortir de sa transe.

Le hacker se tourna vers lui, surprit de voir qu'il n'était pas tout seul, il baissa les yeux et finalement, il se dit qu'il devait accepter la vision de Sinedd. Il avait raison, c'était le plan et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le mettre en danger lui alors qu'il avait déjà faillit mourir dans la journée. Thran empêcha ses yeux brillants de déborder et il prit la marche avec Sinedd.

C'est alors qu'un craquement se fit entendre derrière eux, ils se retournèrent d'un coup, sur le qui-vive, prêt à voir des droïdes sortirent des feuillages et donc prêt à courir. Mais ce fut une toute autre vision qui s'offrit à eux, à travers les feuillages venaient d'apparaître les fameuses tignasses rousses et brunes de D'Jok et Micro-Ice. Thran ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de se ruer sur eux pour les serrer dans ses bras.

-Bandes de cons, vous m'avez fait peur !

-Désolé Thran..., répondit D'Jok.

Sinedd, soulagé lui aussi venait de les rejoindre pour les serrer dans ses bras à son tour. Il avait vraiment flippé de devoir se résigner à les considérer comme morts...

-Bien joué pour la tour en tout cas ! Sinedd tu dois avoir de la pénicilline dans ton sac, il en faut pour Mice il est blessé !

-Bon sang tu es vraiment blessé ! Murmura Thran en apercevant enfin le bras de Micro-Ice dont le bandage était déjà bien imbibé de sang. Le hacker eut du mal à déglutir et il comprit pourquoi les garçons avaient été aussi en retard. Mais alors que D'Jok tendait la main, Sinedd baissa la tête.

-Je... on s'est fait attaqué et du coup j'ai perdu mon sac... désolé...

D'Jok et Micro-Ice regardèrent Sinedd avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, le suppliant indirectement pour qu'il avoue qu'il faisait une blague, mais le regard désolé de Thran confirma ses dires. Le petit brun eut quelques mouvements de recul et se mit à paniquer, seulement l'aîné à côté de lui posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

-On va entrer là dedans et je vais tout faire crasher pour qu'on vienne rapidement nous chercher et tu seras soigné ! Fais moi confiance !

-D'accord..., murmura le petit brun toujours inquiet mais tout de même rassuré.

Puis après une imposition de main générale, les quatre garçons entrèrent dans la fabrique de robots, sans se douter que bien pire les attendaient...


End file.
